


All my days spent with you

by Cassidyxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jerk!lexa, Multichapter, Not really though, Painter!Clarke, Semi Slow Burn, Sexual Tension, Smut Eventually, Stoner!lexa, collegegrad!clarke, gamer!Lexa, little angst, probably lots of it, slight D/s undertones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidyxx/pseuds/Cassidyxx
Summary: Lexa has recently been through a traumatic event, it pushes her to drop out of college and move into her moms basement. She spends all her time playing video games and getting high until her new neighbors daughter comes home from college. Her intrigue is immediate and things happen.________________________I suck at summaries but check it out!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First multi chap fic, I can't promise any specific days for updates but I will keep up with this. Also check the tags before reading. Leave kudos and comments if you like and want more! Enjoy!

  
"Lexa!, get up here and help me with these groceries"

Lexa rolled her eyes as she heard her moms voice shouting down the stairs. She tossed her play station controller onto the coffee table and headed up to help.

"You know, you really should start looking into getting a better job, or maybe going back to school. You have to start caring again" Alice started telling her daughter the second she appeared through the basement door. "Sitting around playing video games all day and working your little part time job isn't going to cut it in real life".

Lexa rolled her eyes as far back into her head as she could manage. She was so sick of hearing it. She just wasn't ready.

She strolled past her mom without saying a word. Storming through the screen door and heading for the open trunk of her moms car. She was bent over trying to gather all the bags onto her arms so she didn't have to make another trip when she heard it. A loud obnoxious laugh from the driveway next to hers. With her signature eye roll already happening, she glanced up to see Abby griffin, her neighbor of about six months now, hugging a blonde petite woman. The interaction seemed like a homecoming, too much emotion being displayed for her taste.

She lifted her arms with all ten plastic grocery bags hanging off her arms. What she didn't take into account was her mom had left every heavy bag for her. She instantly felt herself lose her balance, before she could even stop it she tumbled backwards. Landing flat on her back, without her arms available to catch her fall. She felt her head bounce off the concrete. Lexa then felt a searing pain run through her head as she laid there. 'Seriously gimme a break' she thought to herself as she stared up into the clouds moving across the sky.

Suddenly she was staring into an even more enticing blue. An icy yet deep color. A blue that she was desperately searching her brain for, trying to find the right descriptive word to do it justice. "Maybe ocean blue" she mumbled.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" She was snapped back into reality. Her vision focused more, blonde...where had she seen that...oh right the girl from next door.

Lexa immediately sat up, which she began to regret instantly. Her head was throbbing, she closed her eyes "I'm fine" she spits out before trying to stand.

"Woah, you hit your head, slow down and let my mom check you out" the girl pushed her hand against Lexas chest trying to force her to lay down.

"Get your hands off me" Lexa defensively swatted the pale hand away from her. She didn't like being touched especially by strangers. Well anyone really.

"Lexa, honey, this is Clarke, my daughter Clarke, and you hit your head but you're not bleeding, do you feel dizzy, any severe pain?" Abby griffin was atleast keeping her hands to herself, Lexa thought as she shook her head. "Really, I'm fine Abby" Lexa went to stand again, this time making it to her feet before reaching out to grab onto the back of the car, the car that's about three feet out of her range. She realizes this as she tumbles forward into the blonde girls arms.

The blondes chuckle in her ear sends shivers down her spine, she curses herself for being lazy and letting this happen at all.

"Here, let me help you inside" Clarke whispers as she keeps a strong grasp on Lexa. "Clarke, tell her mother if she needs anything I'm home, Lexa you should be fine, I don't see any obvious signs of trauma. Of course with any head injury you should go to the hospital but I feel like you're not going to even consider that an option. So let your mom know if the pain increases or you feel faint, to get me immediately" Abby says as she heads back to her own house.

"You can go, I'll be fine" Lexa tries to pull herself away but the blondes grip is harsh. "Please let me help you, your balance is off and the last thing you need is to fall again" Clarke starts pulling her forward into her house.

"Lexa, what the hell? What happened?!" Her mom is hovering instantly. Looking at Clarke with a weary expression.

"Hi, I'm Clarke Griffin, My mother Abby and I were outside when Lexa fell and hit her head" she quickly explained. Not wanting the woman to get the wrong idea.

"Lexa, are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Her mom was cupping her cheeks, making this ordeal even worse.

"My mom checked her out, said if the pain gets worse or she faints to call her" Clarke adds. "She really should lay down, where do you want her" Clarke asked as Lexa spat out "basement" quicker than her mom could reply.

"Fine, I'll be down to check on you every 20 minutes, and don't fall asleep, I don't think you're supposed to sleep after a head injury" Alice says as she looks to Clarke "thank you for helping her in, and please thank your mom for me".

Clarke nods before helping Lexa down the stairs and onto the couch. Once she has Lexa settled, she plops down onto the end of the couch that Lexa isn't taking up.

Lexas eyes nearly bulge out of her head when she sees the girl sit down. "What are you doing?" She asks, exasperated.

"You really can't sleep for a few hours, I'm going to stay until I know you are out of the woods" Clarke says, like it's not even a thing.

"You can go, I don't even know you..it's weird" she mumbles. She feels her eyelids getting a little heavy and knows the girl can see it.

"Right, well I don't want even a strangers death on my conscience" she says quickly before glancing up at the television screen. "You play call of duty huh? Zombies is my favorite".

Lexa rolls her eyes, "why does that not surprise me" her tone is sarcastic, probably coming off bitchy to the other girl.

"Wow, you are just so pleasant, are you always like this? Or is this the injury talking" Clarke is glaring at her. Lexa can't help but wonder how the girl can look pretty with such a sour look on her face.

"This is my resident bitchiness, it wasn't caused by the injury and your not special so get used to it if you plan on staying" Lexa hides her head into the back of the couch, hoping the girl would get up and leave already.

Clarke laughs. The damn girl actually laughs at her. Oh does that really bother Lexa. She's about to let the girl know how she feels when the girl leans forward, grabs her controller and starts to play her game, her unsaved game.

"Woah! What the hell are you..." Lexa stops her own words as she watches the screen. The girl is good. Really good. She's blasting through the level. Which wouldn't be a big deal to her if the game wasn't on expert, but it was.

"Wow" was all that left her lips as she watched. The girl breezes through the level killing all the enemies in swift movements. Never even taking a hit.

"Judged me too soon, eh?" Clarke smirked as she kept her eyes focused on the screen. "I can see your brain working over there, my ex boyfriend and his roommate played a lot in his dorm, I started playing just to spend more time with him, apparently I'm a natural at this game".

Lexa just watches. She turns her head, staring at the girl now. She's not just pretty Lexa realizes, she's gorgeous and Lexa groans because she's just way too gay to handle this.

"What is it?" Clarke asks, hearing Lexa groan she pauses the game and looks over.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Lexa shoves her head back into the back of the couch.

"Well, since you don't seem like much of a small talker, I'm just gonna play while you relax" Clarke informs her, a tiny smile playing on her lips. Lexa just nods, using all the muscles in her face to keep herself from grinning like she wants.

They sit in relative silence as Clarke continues playing, Lexa tries to not make it obvious that she's watching. It starts getting late and Lexas yawns are getting harder to hold back.

Clarke finally turns off the game and turns to Lexa. "I should get going, I think you're okay by now but just incase" she grabs Lexas phone off the table and hands it to her so she can unlock it. Lexa sighs, types in her pass code and hands it back to Clarke. After Clarke has entered her number and given Lexa her phone back, she stands up and heads to the stairs. "If you need anything, just call" then she disappears up the steps.

Lexa just stays still, contemplating her whole day. She tells herself the girls annoying, cocky, and not her type. Oh and straight. 'Definitely straight'. She gets up, grabs her bowl, packs it and lights it. Releasing the smoke from her lungs, trying to forget everything that had transpired today. She couldn't help but think about a certain shade of blue and when she'd see it again as she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse any errors as I'm writing this on my phone. Even double checking I still miss things. Hope you all enjoy, thank you to everyone who left feedback on the last chapter.

  
Lexa sighed as she pulled open the door to the video game store where she worked. Throwing her backpack over her shoulder she headed for the break room. She waved to Lincoln as she passed, he was in the middle of ringing up a customer, so he just nodded in acknowledgment.

Lexa threw her backpack in her locker, walked back onto the sales floor and clocked into the computer. She made her way behind the counter as Lincoln finished with his customer.

"Hey Lex" he said while placing a few new games back into a display case.

"Been busy today?" Lexa placed her elbows on the glass and leaned forward, already bored.

"Nah, not really. I'd stay clear of Anya if you can, she's on a rampage. Those kids that swiped those games last month were back in last night, apparently the new guy turned his back while he had some pricier games out, they grabbed them and ran" Lincoln finished as he stood back up to look at Lexa.

"No fucking way, tell me she fired that douche bag" Lexa added.

"She did, I felt bad for him though, she really let him have it" Lincoln noticed the time on the clock and handed Lexa his keys. "Well I'm heading out, see you later" he says as he disappeared into the break room.

Lexa sighs, goes over to one of the display TV's that people can test the systems out on and starts to play. She knew it was going to be a long night. Her head felt better finally, after three days of her mother constantly hovering over her she was about to lose her mind. She hadn't seen Clarke or heard from her, which was fine. It's not like she wanted to hear from the girl anyways, she got on her nerves.

"Lexa!"

Lexa dropped the controller and jumped a little as she heard Anya scream her name from the office. 'Great' she thought to herself as she trudged towards the open door. "Hey An, what's up?" She asked, trying to put on a fake happy face.

"Can you pick up a few extra shifts next week? I'm sure you heard about Finn being fired. I honestly can't believe he'd leave eighty dollar games just sitting out with people in the store. Idiot." Anya was rambling as she looked up at Lexa standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, just write them down. Not like I have anything better to do anyways" Lexa walked in and plopped down into one of the chairs, opposite the desk where Anya sat.

"Thanks, so how's your head feeling?, I knew it had to be bad for you to call in the other day" Anya slid the paper with the written out shifts on it across the desk to Lexa.

"Hurts. It's better than it was" Lexa took the paper and slipped it into her jeans.

"Good. I have to leave soon so if you can close the store tonight I'd appreciate it" Anya said, attention going back to the paperwork in front of her.

"No problem" Lexa mumbled, rolling her eyes on her way back to the store front. She was right, this night was never going to end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lexa pulled into her driveway a little past ten, getting out and slamming the door to her two thousand and two Chevy camaro. It wasn't much, an older car that she'd gotten as a gift on her sixteenth birthday. She was twenty one now, needless to say it had seen better days. It had a sentimental value that she refused to let go of, no matter how much her mother begged her to trade it in, she refused.

As she walked towards her house she glanced over to the Griffins. Clarke was sitting on the front stoop, talking on the phone from what she could tell. The girl happened to glance over in her direction right at that moment. Lexa nearly gave herself whiplash trying to look away. 'Fuck' she thought 'now she probably thinks I was staring'.

"Lexa!" She heard the familiar soft voice now calling after her.

She turned from her front door, seeing the blonde heading in her direction.

"Yes Clarke" Lexa stares at the girl, she's wearing small pink pajama shorts and a tank top that Lexa thinks is way too small for her. Her chest is nearly spilling out, 'her rather impressive chest' Lexa thinks. It takes all of her strength to look up to the girls face.

"How are you feeling? Is your head feeling back to normal yet?" Clarke reaches up to touch the back of the brunettes head before she feels her hand being swatted away. "Oh stop it, I just want to feel for a bump".

Lexa groans and let's the blonde touch the back of her head. The second the girls gentle fingers touch her scalp she feels a shiver run down her neck.

Clarke tries not smile as she feels Lexa react to her touch. "I can feel the bump, it's much smaller now, so your probably in the clear" Clarke realizes she's still rubbing Lexas head and pulls her hand away.

Lexa just stares at her. She never lets anyone touch her. Ever. Yet this girl touches her and not only does she not feel disgusted, she might have liked it. She wants to turn around and walk away. Slam the door in the stupid girls face and never have to speak to her again. "I'm about to smoke and play some call of duty, you wanna join" Lexa tries to sound casual. She's not sure why her brain even let those words leave her mouth.

Clarke glances down at her attire, then figures what the hell it's just playing videos games anyways. "Sure, although I wouldn't of picked you for being a stoner" Clarke grins as she sees a tiny smirk appear on Lexas lips before it's gone a second later.

"I'm not a stoner Clarke, I use marijuana recreationally to relieve stress, it's been proven to help with anxiety and depression" Lexa tries to justify.

"Woah, I'm not knocking it, calm down, it's been years since I've partaken but I'll join you tonight" Clarke moves to follow Lexa into the house, heading down into the basement she sits down on the couch in front of the tv. "Do you like sleep here?" Clarke asks as Lexa moves into a separate room to change her clothes.

"No I sleep in here" she raises her voice so Clarke can hear, "in a bedroom like most of the world".

Clarke can just see the eye roll she's sure Lexa is doing right now. She laughs to herself as she grabs one of the controllers on the table and waits for Lexa to join her.

Lexa finishes pulling on a pair of silky sleep shorts and a white t shirt, then grabs two joints off her dresser. She sits down next to Clarke on the couch, leaving only a foot or two of distance between them. She holds up the joint and her lighter, quickly sparking it, inhaling and handing it to the blonde.

Clarke takes the joint from her fingers, taking a rather large hit, next thing she knows shes coughing her head off, shoving the joint back into Lexas hands.

Lexa laughs as Clarke tries to stop her coughing fit. "I forgot to tell you it's pretty good stuff so take it easy".

"Gee, thanks for the heads up" Clarke says as she finally gets herself under control.

They start up the play station and keep passing the joint back and forth. It's a comfortable silence, then Lexa gets an idea. She pauses the game, takes a large hit from the joint then looks at Clarke.

Clarke gets it and leans forward, Lexas lips come within inches of hers, she realeases the smoke slowly, using one of her hands to hold the blondes face close to hers.

Clarke inhales until she can't anymore, she holds it. Lexa leans back just a little and watches as the girl exhales. Lexa is staring into clarkes eyes, that intense color of blue that she still hasn't found the proper name for were staring right back at her.

Lexa feels her phone vibrate in her lap and it pulls her from her trance. She jerks back from Clarke, and quickly resumes the game. She doesn't look at the girl and isn't sure what to say.

Clarke picks up the controller and mirrors Lexa. She's high, higher than she's been in months. She wants to talk to this girl. "Can we have a conversation or is that off limits"?

Lexa scoffs and shakes her head, "What do you want to talk about Clarke".

Clarke can't help but roll her eyes this time. The way Lexa pronounces her name, clicking the k in that annoying way she does. 'Yeah right' she thinks to herself 'it's sexy as hell'.

"Hmm, well where do you work?" Clarke keeps her eyes on the television as she asks the question.

"A game store. Shocking huh?" Lexa raises her eyebrows up and down before rolling her eyes, again.

"Very. How old are you?" Clarke has so many questions she doesn't even know where to start.

"Isn't it my turn? I mean a conversation works both ways right, what was your major in college?" Lexa asks. She's genuinely curious, this girl is still a mystery to her.

"Ah, art major actually. I know it's known as a useless major and I might never make a living from it. I just want to have my own gallery one day, get to pick all the pieces that made a difference in my life to display in my gallery" Clarke explains, she always feels the need to defend her choice even though she knows it's no ones business but her own.

"Are you any good? What kind of art do you make" Lexa asks, she's intrigued, wanting to know more.

"Everyone judges themselves harshly, it's human nature. So you'll just have to see some of my stuff and come to your own conclusions. I do a little of everything, paint and sketch more than anything else. Now, how old are you" Clarke smiles, still not looking over to Lexa.

"Twenty one, you"?

"Twenty two, why did you not go to college?" Clarke doesn't even think about the fact that she probably just came off very rude.

"I don't want to talk about it" Lexa tenses up. Clearly unwilling to talk about the subject.

"Okay, do you have a boyfriend" Clarke asks.

Lexa snorts "I'm gay Clarke, I don't have a girlfriend right now" she feels like her sexuality is obvious but maybe not to people who don't know her.

"Oh" is all Clarke can say, a tiny smile on her lips.

"Is that a problem?" Lexa can't see her face, and the one word answer makes her feel like the girl doesn't approve.

"Oh no! Not at all, I mean I'm bisexual myself. So it'd be pretty hypocritical of me to have a problem" she laughs trying to lighten the mood.

Lexa looks at her, "yeah, I guess it would".

They keep playing, taking a few breaks to small talk or smoke again. Clarke glances at her phone seeing that its past two in the morning, she groans. "I should probably head home, I've got a couple interviews tomorrow morning".

Lexa places her controller down and nods to Clarke. "Alright, good luck with those. I'll walk you out" she stands, following Clarke up the stairs to the door.

"I had fun tonight, we should hangout again" Clarke turns, looking into Lexa's green eyes. She always catches the girl staring at her, usually right into her eyes. It was off putting at first, the constant eye contact. Now she feels herself starting to like it.

"Okay, I'll see you around Clarke" Lexa clicks the k in her usual way. She feels something lightly graze her hand, she glances down to see the blonde barely touching her palm with just the tips of her fingers. Lexa sucks in a breath, even the slightest contact with this girl is exhilarating.

Then she's gone. Lexa quickly shuts the door and shakes her head, clearing her thoughts. She refuses to let herself even entertain the idea. The idea that the blonde beauty next door was interested in her. She surely wasn't. Or was she?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit longer, I've had a terrible week and this was a bit rushed. I'm not very happy with this chapter in general but I couldn't change it anymore. Thanks for the feedback! All of you are amazing. Oh and a special thanks to cdubbdgaf for editing this disaster.

  
Lexa groans as she rolls over in her bed, searching for her phone. It had been vibrating every five minutes alerting her to a new text message, waking her from her slumber. Her hand finally finds the device after minutes of searching. She types in her passcode and stares at the name on the screen.   
  
**Clarke: meet me outside in twenty**

Lexa just stared at her phone. She hadn't talked to Clarke since two days ago when they had hung out in her basement. She couldn't help but wonder why the blonde wanted to meet her outside at midnight.

**Lexa: why? I'm sleeping Clarke.**

Lexa waits for a reply as she drags herself out of bed. She throws on a pair of sweats and puts her shoes on. She feels the buzz in her pocket and quickly checks the message.

  
**Clarke: please ?**

  
Lexa shakes her head before she grabs her hoodie, heads up the stairs and out her front door.

Clarke is standing there waiting by her car. "You brought your keys right?" she asks before moving in front of Lexa.

"Um yes, where are we going?" Lexa questions with a raised eyebrow. "Just trust me" Clarke winks and saunters over to the passenger side, waiting for Lexa to get in and unlock it.

Lexa feels like she should tell the girl she's crazy and go back inside, back to sleep in her warm bed. She quickly forgets the idea as she climbs into her car, reaching over as she opens the door for Clarke.

"You have to tell me which direction to go" Lexa states as Clarke climbs in. "I know, drive like your going to the high school and I'll tell you when to turn" the blonde smiles wide at Lexa. She can't help the cheesy smile she gives in return. 'The fuck Lexa' she thinks to herself 'you barely know this girl and your doing everything she says now' she mentally chastises herself.

They drive for a good twenty minutes before Clarke tells her to slow down in front of a rather large house. Well house is an understatement this is a damn mansion. Lexa can't help but think something about what they are about to do is wrong. Clarke opens the door, motioning for Lexa to follow her.

Lexa rolls her eyes and gets out of the car, making sure to lock it before walking around to Clarke. "Clarke, whose house is this? What are we doing?" Lexa starts to ask but Clarke shushes her and grabs her hand. She's being pulled forward and led to the side of the house. Clarke reaches over a gate and unlocks it, before slipping into the backyard with Lexa in tow.

When Lexa looks up she sees a giant pool, it has a giant waterfall on one side and is clearly heated if the amount of steam rolling off the top is any indication. Suddenly it clicks in her head. "I don't know what your plan is here, but I'm not getting in that damn water".

Clarke laughs and starts to pull her shirt off. Lexa quickly turns away, shielding her eyes from the pale skin suddenly thrust into her line of sight. "Oh Lexa turn back around. We're not skinny dipping, just wear your underwear" Clarke finishes shoving her jeans down her legs and turns to see Lexa still facing away from her, fully clothed.

Clarke gets an idea and smirks as she moves directly behind Lexa. She leans up and whispers into her ear "turn around Lex".

Lexa can feel Clarke's hot breath on her ear and she can't help the shiver that shoots down her spine. She turns slowly, Clarke's pale figure coming into view. Lexa bites her lip hard as she sees the blondes lacy black lingerie set. 'Who wears lingerie like that to swim in' she thinks this girl is officially crazy.

Clarke chuckles at the pained expression on Lexa's face. Clearly trying to keep her face stoic and unreadable. She was failing miserably. Clarke leans in, placing her hands on Lexas chest, she yanks her forward by the shirt. "Take your clothes off, now." Clarke whispers with authority in her voice.

Lexa blushes but strips her hoodie and tee shirt off, leaving her in just a sports bra. Clarke gasps as she takes in the view of Lexas abs. The girl seems to never leave her house, how the hell does she have those. Clarke wonders as the reaches out to touch them, not even realizing what she's doing.

When Lexa feels Clarke's fingers on her skin she flexes. It's a reflex, but Clarke moans at the display. "Clarke..." Lexa's voice is barely audible. She's trying not to stare at the blondes ample cleavage spilling from her bra but she can't help herself. Clarke traces her finger down to the waistband of Lexa's sweats and slips her finger in the lip. She pulls down just a little, taking the girls boyshorts with it just barely.

Next thing Lexa knows Clarke has turned and jumped into the pool, leaving her panting and flustered. She finds her nerve and pulls her shoes and sweats off. A second later she's hurling herself into the water in a perfect dive.

Lexa breaks the surface, pulling a huge breath of air into her lungs. Before she can even look for Clarke she feels a weight settle on her back. 'What the hell' she thinks before she's shoved under the water.

Clarke laughs as she dunks Lexa, swimming away as fast as possible. It isn't fast enough though as she feels Lexa grab her ankle and pull her back. She's dragged under the water, only for a second before she feels arms wrap around her waist and pull her up to the surface.

Clarke punches at Lexa's shoulder, playfully trying to escape but Lexa has a tight grip and isn't letting go. "Where do you think your going" Lexa rasps into the blondes ear. Clarke squirms but finally gives in and settles into Lexa's arms. She leans her weight back, loving the feel of Lexa's body pressed up against her. She knows the other girl likes it too by the way she's gripping onto Clarke, keeping her in place.

Lexa runs her hands down the curves of Clarke's body, resting them on her hips. She doesn't know what she's doing, her hands have a mind of their own right now. She waits to see Clarke's reaction.

Clarke's breath catches in her throat, the feel of Lexa's hands sends her body into a frenzy. She starts to slowly turn in the brunettes arms, waiting to lift her head. She feels Lexa's fingers slip under her chin, forcing her face forward. The eye contact is immediate, the air between them charged. Lexa feels her face drawing closer to Clarke's, 'this is about to happen' she thinks as her lips hover just inches from the blondes. Clarke leans the rest of the way, right as their lips touch a spotlight on the house comes on and a man easily six feet tall is barging out of the house.

"Fuck! Come on we have to go!!" Clarke grabs Lexa's hand, pulls her over to the steps in the pool as fast as she can.

"Who then hell is out there"! The mans voice is booming and scary as hell.

They manage to grab their clothes and take off running before the man can give chase. Clarke is laughing so hard she can barely keep up with Lexa who is sprinting like a wild animal to her car.

They both tumble in as Lexa puts the shifter into first gear, and peels away from the place.

"Oh my god" Lexa can barely comprehend what just happened. "Who's house was that Clarke?!" She's not angry, she's just confused. She hates to admit it but the adrenaline rush was amazing. She's used to her routine, her life was always the same everyday and she thought she liked it that way. Until Clarke entered the picture.

"Honestly, I have no idea! I used to clean houses with my friend Raven in highschool, we always loved the pool at that place. I told her one day I'd get to swim in it" the smile on Clarke face as she explains is giant and bright. Lexa can't help but think she should smile all the time.

Lexa cracks a smile at Clarke, then shakes her head and sighs. "You know we could of gotten arrested tonight, or shot. That guy sounded like a psycho" Lexa says as she watches the road, glancing in the rear view mirror occasionally to be sure no ones following them.

"Lexa, that was exhilarating and don't you even lie and say it wasn't" Clarke is staring at her and Lexa can feel it.

"Fine, maybe a little. Don't pull shit like that again without giving me a heads up" Lexa says sternly as they pull into her driveway and get out of the car. Both still only in their undergarments, Lexa gives Clarke her hoodie to cover herself, while Lexa pulls on her sweatpants.

"Well, I should go shower, and go back to sleep, I'm really tired" Lexa feels awkward now that they're back home and their night of causing trouble is clearly over.

Clarke nods, right before she turns to go home she pushes forward and embraces Lexa in a tight hug, wrapping her arms around her in a strong hold. "Thank you for coming with me Lex".

Lexa isn't sure when Clarke decided to start calling her Lex, but she's strangely okay with it. She wraps her arms around the blonde, returning the hug. They stay like that for a few minutes before Clarke lets go and pulls away from Lexa "Goodnight" she says before turning and walking to her house.

Lexa stands there watching her go. Once she's made it inside safe, Lexa whispers "goodnight, Clarke" then heads inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Lexa sits at the kitchen bar eating cereal as her mom goes on about some work function she has to attend tonight. Lexa keeps nodding and pretending like she's paying attention, but she's not. Instead she's thinking about her and Clarke's late night.

"Lexa! Are you even listening to me? I swear child you are always off in that head of yours" Alice says, shaking her head at her oblivious daughter.

"Yes mom, I'm eating, I can't sit here and talk with a mouth full of cereal" she rolls her eyes, looking down at her phone, she notices she has a snap chat friend request. She checks it and is surprised to see clarkegriff22 has added her.

Lexa quickly hits the plus button, adding Clarke to her short list of friends on the app. She sees she has a pending snap already and it loads quickly. She hits the little square button and a selfie of the blonde still in bed, cute sleepy smile across her face and blue eyes still closed fills her phone screen. "Holy fuck" Lexa says out loud, forgetting her mothers presence. The girl on her screen is breathtaking, she wishes she could screenshot it without alerting her.

"Lexa, language please!" Her mothers eyes are wide and Lexa apologizes. "What are you doing on that phone of yours that's so important your ignoring your mother" Alice says with annoyance in her voice.

"Uh, Clarke just sent me something, no big deal" Lexa tries to say it fast, hoping her mother doesn't try to make it a big deal.

"Clarke? Who is...Wait, Abby Griffins daughter? Why would she send you..you two are friends now?" Lexa listenes and stares as her mom asks questions, then answers them herself. She isn't sure why it would matter if they were friends or not.

Slowly, a barely there smirk appears on Alice Wood's face. "Well, if you are that's good. She seems like a sweet girl and you could use some new friends".

Lexa raises an eyebrow, giving her mom a suspicious look. "We're friends, I guess, she's cool" she isn't sure if she's trying to convince her mom or herself.

"Okay, well I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow morning when I get home from the benefit" she kisses her daughters head and heads out of the kitchen.

Lexa isn't sure what to make of the weirdness that just transpired between her and her mother. So she decides to just forget it. She's off from work today and tomorrow. She figures a normal day of smoking and gaming is in order.

Lexa heads down into the basement, getting comfortable on the couch. She decides it's going to be a lazy day and her pajamas are staying on. Not even ten minutes after she turns the game on her phone is buzzing. Glancing at her phone she sees a text.

**Clarke: hope your ready for our next adventure (;**

Lexa just stares at the screen, before she hears a knock on the door. She grins and runs up the stairs, as she opens the door she sees the blonde girl is dressed now and holding a few flowers in her hand, clearly picked from her mothers garden.

Holding out her hand with the flowers, she smiles widely. "Put clothes on and lets go". Lexa shakes her head, laughing as she goes to change her clothes and put the flowers in a vase. 'This girl is going to be the death of me' she thinks to herself, the smile still bright on her face.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the last update for a week as I'm going out of town. Hope you all enjoy.

  
"You said we were going on an adventure" Lexa pouts, "Going to the movies is one boring ass adventure Clarke" she opens the door for the blonde and leads them into the theater. "I figured after last night you'd wanna do something a little less risky." Lexa levels Clarke with a hard glare when she brings up their crazy night.

"Oh do not look at me like that. You loved it" Clarke laughs as she steps up to the counter, asking for two tickets before Lexa can stop her. "You don't need to pay for mine" Lexa says as she pulls her wallet out of her back pocket. She's not quick enough, Clarke had already given the man her card and recieved the tickets.

"You can buy the popcorn and drinks" she winks at Lexa and heads for the concession stand. Lexa chuckles, then moves to order them a large popcorn, "what do you want to drink?" Lexa asks the blonde. "Just get a giant cherry icee, we can split it." Lexa tells the attendant and quickly pays for it. She hands Clarke the frozen slushy, picks up the popcorn and follows behind the other girl.

Clarke leads them to the back of the theater, near to the very last row but not quite. Not that it mattered where they sat, hardly anyone was in the place so early. When they sat down Clarke made quick work of the armrest between them, lifting it up so she could reach the popcorn easier. That's what Lexa assumes.

"What are we seeing?" Lexa asks, this was Clarke's idea so she had let her decide on the movie. "Hope you like horror movies" Clarke smiles, biting her lip just a little.

Lexa groans and rolls her eyes, "not really, most of them are so terrible now. I do have a few classic favorites though" Lexa grabs a handful of popcorn, eating a single piece at a time.

"Ah, well I love them but still get really scared. You going to be okay with me clinging to you?" Clarke asks outright, not missing the blush that rose up onto Lexa's cheeks.

"Sure" Lexa says awkwardly, motioning for Clarke to eat some of the popcorn in her lap. The movie starts and both girls don't say much, the beginning is slow and predictable Lexa thinks. She already knows the group of college kids at the lake party have dim fates ahead of them.

Right then the serial killer wearing a mask shows up on screen and kills the first girl, Clarke is pushed up against her, halfway in her seat, her body is turned sideways so she can hide her eyes in Lexa's shoulder.

Lexa laughs a little at Clarke position, she can't help but wonder why someone who's terrified of scary movies would love them. They keep eating their popcorn, taking turns drinking from the Icee. Two more people have been killed now and the gore has increased, even making Lexa cringe a few times.

Clarke hears a particular violent scene playing out on the screen, not wanting to see it at all she pushes up, straddles Lexa and pushes her face into her neck. Lexa is shocked, her eyes go wide when Clarke suddenly climbs in her lap. Luckily the only other people in the movie are near the front row, facing forward and paying no attention to them.

Lexa feels instinct take over as she wraps her arms around Clarke's waist, pulling her closer. "Do you want to leave?" She whispers into the girls ear.  
For a few seconds she gets no response, just heavy breathing. She hears a husky "now why would I want to do that?"

Clarke pulls her head back, looking at Lexa. It's too much and Lexa can't take it anymore. She pushes forward and connects their lips. It's soft, slow and perfect. Clarke pushes her tongue into Lexa's mouth, she's clearly the more aggressive kisser between the two of them. Lexa quickly reciprocates, her hands going to Clarke's ass, grabbing the girl through her jeans.

"Fuck, I've wanted to kiss you ever since the first day we met" Clarke tells Lexa, she bites her earlobe gently before she slides her tongue down and licks at Lexa's neck. "Your incredibly sexy, so broody and mysterious, it turns me on so much" Clarke leans back up to her ear "feel for yourself".

Lexa doesn't believe what she's hearing, her hand is itching to move and do just that. So without over thinking it, she pulls one hand away from the blondes backside and makes quick work of the button on her jeans. It's an awkward angle, but she manages to slip her hand inside, over the girls underwear.

Her breath catches in her throat as she feels the girls wetness seeping through the fabric. She can feel the cotton clinging to the girls lips, she's clearly soaked.

Lexa brings her fingers up to the waistband of Clarke's panties, looking up for permission first. Clarke nods, Lexa can barely see it but when she feels the girl in her lap buck her hips further into her hand she slips them down into wet folds.

Lexa inhales a sharp breath, she feels amazing and she wants to taste her. She pulls her hand out, which earns a whimper from Clarke. She brings her fingers to her mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue around them. The taste is amazing.

Clarke can't believe Lexa just did that. She surges forward, pulling the fingers out of the brunettes mouth and pressing her lips to Lexa's plump pink ones. She moans when she tastes herself inside Lexa's mouth.

She feels Lexa's hand make its way back between her thighs, back to her wet center. She gasps when Lexa starts circling her clit, slow and steady. She dips her fingers further down into her slick, then brings them back up to work her clit over. She keeps repeating this until Clarke is pleading. "Inside, please, I'll be quiet" she promises into Lexa's ear. Her breaths are heavy pants and Lexa hears every one loud and clear. It's making her uncomfortably wet.

Lexa adjusts her position and slides two fingers into the girl. Clarke gasps when she feels the sudden intrusion. Lexa can't thrust from this position so she curls her fingers, hitting the girls front wall with small amounts of pressure. Clarke starts to move her hips, trying to get the fingers inside her just a little deeper. Wanting them to hit that special spot, she rocks back and forth.

Lexa keeps a conscious look out for anyone who could notice them as Clarke rides her fingers. She can't believe this is happening, let alone in a dark movie theater. Clarke feels so good gripping onto her fingers, she curls them trying to help the girl hit her peak.

Finally Clarke feels Lexa hit the spot that causes her to tip over the edge. She tightens her arms around Lexa's neck, her body shaking as she rides out her orgasm, long slender fingers still buried deep inside her. She tries to hold back her moans when she realizes she can't, she searches for the other girls lips, finding them in a sloppy, needy kiss.

A few minutes later they part and Lexa pulls her fingers from inside Clarke. They're staring at each other, neither girl finds the words to speak. Clarke notices Lexa holding her still wet fingers to the side, she grabs them and brings them to her own mouth, pushing them all the way in and sucking.

Lexa's eyes nearly pop out of her head at the action, she's never seen something so sexy in her entire life. It sends a jolt of arousal straight to her already throbbing center. Clarke pulls her fingers out of her mouth and leans forward, pressing light kisses to Lexa's face.

Lexa notices the credits start to roll and nearly panics. "Clarke, the movie is over" she tells her in a soft voice. Clarke gets up and sits back into her own chair, quickly she buttons her jeans, she hopes that no wet spot is visible. She's still so wet that she wouldn't be surprised.

Lexa stands up and fixes her clothes, jostled out of place by their activities. She extends her hand to Clarke, the blonde laughs and let's Lexa pull her up. Her legs almost give out but she manages to keep her knees locked. She pulls Lexa close, "I can barely walk and its your fault" she whispers. Lexa can't help the smirk that crosses her features.

  
Clarke rolls her eyes and they make their way down the stairs and out of the theater. Once they settle into Lexa's car she turns to look at the blonde, "are you okay? I know that happened fast and I hope I didn't push you or anything I just-" she's cut off by a pair of fingers pushed to her lips.

"Relax, this attraction between the two of us is mutual, I don't regret what we did in there" Clarke hopes her words ease the brunettes fears.

Lexa nods, believing what Clarke tells her. She doesn't know where she wants this to go, she's scared, excited and terrified all at once.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Lexa sat twirling around in circles on a stool at her work, bored out of her mind as the last customer she had was over an hour ago and closing by herself sucks. She hears the bell attached to the front door ring, glancing up she sees the last person she was expecting.

"Clarke, what're you doing here?" Lexa stands so quick she nearly falls, cursing herself at her reaction she straightens her posture.

Clarke is smiling, a devious smile that Lexa doesn't trust. "I went to your house, your mom informed me you were working tonight and I thought I'd come see you".

Lexa watches the girl walk by the display cases, coming towards her as she runs her fingers along the glass. "Oh, well I don't get off for another three hours and I'm alone here so I can't take a break" she informs her.

Clarke is still smiling, it's wider now and Lexa finds it endearing. "I can't hangout with you here? No ones even around, I promise I won't be a distraction".

Lexa sighs "yeah, you can stay. I'm bored out of my mind anyways" Lexa walks around and opens the door for Clarke to come behind the counter with her. Clarke walks in and jumps onto one of the display cases, she sits with her legs hanging off.

"Do you like working here?" Clarke asks, it's a simple question but Lexa feels like it's loaded at the same time.

"Yeah, it's better than most jobs" Lexa doesn't make eye contact. She knows what conversation is coming.

"You plan on doing this forever, any other goals or dreams?" Clarke just wants to know more about Lexa. The girls walls are up so high she doesn't even know where to start.

"Clarke...this isn't something I want to discuss" Lexa tries to end the conversation. Right when she sees Clarke about to reply the bell on the door rings again and a familiar looking shaggy haired guy walks in.

"Oh great, let me go get this fuck boys last check" Lexa mumbles as she walks into the back office. Clarke gives her an incredulous look, she doesn't  
understand who this guy is.

"Hey gorgeous, are you the girl they hired to replace me?" The boy asks as he approaches the counter. Clarke just turns her head to look at him "uh no, I don't work here. I'm just here seeing Lexa" she tells him, not that it's any of his business.

"Ah, well I haven't seen you around town before, someone as beautiful as you I know I wouldn't have missed" Finn flips his hair to the side as he speaks.

Clarke gets just then why Lexa used the term she did to describe him. "Um. Thanks" she looks down, hoping he will not try to continue talking to her.

"You got a boyfriend?" He asks and she cringes.

"Something like that" she knows if she says no he'll probably ask her out and that's the last thing she wants.

"Go out with me, just once, my names Finn and i'll make you change your mind about your boyfriend" he's leaning against the counter now and he winks at her, looking her up and down in a manner that makes her uncomfortable.

She's about to reply when Lexa walks back out onto the store front, she holds out an envelope for Finn to take. He takes it before looking back to Clarke "so? Come on, give me a chance" he tries again.

Clarke looks at Lexa, the way her body is tensed and her eyes are squinted makes her look powerful. "I already told you, I'm seeing someone" Clarke rolls her eyes and looks away.

"You can't be serious? You didn't even-" Finn doesn't get a chance to finish before Lexa cuts him off. "She said no. Now take the hint and get the hell out of here" Lexa can feel the anger in her rising at the thought of Clarke being harassed by this asshole.

Finn just scoffs and storms out of the store, muttering something under his breath that Lexa thinks he's lucky she didn't hear.

"You weren't kidding, he did not understand no. Jeeze" Clarke says, a little annoyed at the whole situation.

Lexa reaches out, grazing her fingers against the blondes. "Come here" she says as she pulls Clarke down off the counter. When Clarke feels Lexa's arms embrace her she relaxes into them. There is something so comforting about the brunette that she can't quite put her finger on.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier" Lexa whispers into her ear. It's not that she doesn't want to open up to Clarke, she just doesn't know how.

"It's okay" Clarke says, she doesn't know what else she could say. Clarke pushes her hands under the front of Lexa's shirt, feeling the girls abs flex under her fingers. "I really love these" she mumbles.

Lexa chuckles as she explains "I run, usually after work but four or five miles everyday keeps my body in shape".

"Well, your not so lazy after all huh" Clarke looks up, she wants to lean forward and kiss her but she feels like she's pushing too much today.

Lexa can see the uneasiness in Clarke's eyes, so she leans down and connects their lips softly. The kiss is chaste and stays that way, it's a promise that eventually she'll tell Clarke more. When she's ready.

If she's ever ready.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, writers block is no joke. All of the comments and kudos are appreciated, the positive feedback is what keeps me writing so thank you so much for that. As always this was written on my phone, sorry ahead of time for any mistakes.

 

Lexa hasn't heard from Clarke in a week. An entire week since they'd hung out at the game store, since they'd hooked up earlier that week in the movie theater. Not a text, or a call, the girl hadn't even dropped in unannounced like she usually did. Not that she cared anyways, she sure as hell wasn't going to contact her first.

She was laying on her couch in the basement, playing zombies. 'Ironic huh' she thinks about how Clarke had said she preferred to play zombies. Lexa pushes the thought out of her head, she wasn't playing it for any reason other than her boredom.

She was high, high out of her mind. She hadn't moved from her spot in over two hours and wasn't planning on it. Her mom was out of town for the weekend, her job as some kind of business woman Lexa wasn't really sure on the details, kept her away from the house often. She heard a buzz and paused the game glancing down at her phone she had a text. "I'm coming over" from the girl who had just been occupying her thoughts.

Lexa rolls her eyes and doesn't respond, figuring Clarke will just leave her be. She really should have known better. Just as she's about to get a new weapon she desperately needs in the game a hand covers her eyes and she feels hot breath on her ear.

Lexa knows who it is, but she can't resist pulling the girl over the back of the couch onto her. "Ouch" Clarke groans when her forehead smacks into Lexa's. "Could of just let me walk around the front of the couch you know" Clarke sees Lexa's lips just inches from her face, she can't help herself and takes them into a quick kiss, biting down on the girls bottom lip and sucking it into her mouth. She lets go after a few seconds and grins at the moan Lexa lets out.

"I've missed you."

"Yeah, sure you have" Lexa tries to hide the annoyance in her tone but she knows she's failed by the way Clarke's face falls now.

"I'm sorry I haven't had time to hangout, remember I told you about those interviews? Well I got two offers at two different galleries, both amazing positions and I've been doing research all week trying to decide which to take" Clarke explains, she relaxes her weight into Lexa's body and snuggles against her chest. "You smell so good, how do you always smell like this" Clarke's voice is muffled as she speaks with her face pressed between the brunettes breasts.

Lexa relents, not knowing why she's letting Clarke off the hook so easy. She usually hold grudges for...well forever. "Did you decide which position you want to take?" Lexa asks her as she pushes her fingers through blonde curls.

"Yeah, it's the smaller gallery but it deals with more types of art. I want to learn as much as possible" Clarke looks up at Lexa and notices her eyes are bloodshot.

"Have you been down here smoking and playing-" Clarke glances to the screen to see what Lexa was playing, she laughs out loud when she sees its zombies. "You missed me too, didn't you?" The big bright smile she gives Lexa as she says that makes the brunettes stomach drop.

Lexa rolls her eyes, "no, well maybe. Just a little" she admits, her voice soft. Her arms wrap around Clarke, holding her as close as possible.

Clarke giggles and shifts her body, trying  
to get into a more comfortable position atop the brunette. She doesn't realize her thigh is pressed between Lexa's legs until she hears an audible gasp and a strangled "Clarke..." leave Lexa's lips.

Clarke places her face into Lexa's neck and starts to suck on the skin there, making a conscious effort to leave a bruise. She feels Lexa's hips buck up pressing herself harder against Clarke's thigh. Clarke takes it as permission to push her leg harder into the girls clothed center.

"Do you like that, baby?" Clarke whispers, nipping at the girls earlobe. Lexa whimpers at the pet name, she wants more. She wants Clarke.

"Tell me" the blonde says as she rocks a little harder. Clarke brings her hands down to the hem of Lexa's shirt, pulling it up slowly so she can graze her abs.

"I like it. More please" Lexa says through heavy pants, it's not near enough pressure but it feels so good. She brings her hands down to help Clarke pull her shirt off, tossing it across the room her lips find the other girls again.

Clarke slides her hand down to Lexa's pajama bottoms, untying the strings she pushes them down toned legs. Once she's got the girl in just her bra and panties she leans back on her heels and appreciates the view. She can't help but think Lexa was sculpted by the gods, she's nearly perfect.

"Clarke.." Lexa whines as she squirms under Clarke's weight reaching for the blondes shirt, not wanting to be the only one exposed. Clarke helps Lexa out and pulls her own shirt off.

The sight of Clarke's cleavage makes Lexa sit up and reach behind the blonde, quickly she unsnaps the bra and pushes it off. The sight before her makes Lexa groan, she leans forward and takes a nipple into her mouth, sucking and licking until the bud is hard and straining in her mouth.

Clarke pushes her fingers into Lexa's hair and yanks her head back, not hard enough to hurt but with enough force to get Lexa to make eye contact with her. "It's my turn today" Clarke murmurs against Lexa's lips as she kisses her hard.

Lexa falls back into the couch and let's Clarke take control. Next thing she knows Clarke is dragging her panties down her legs and tugging her bra off, leaving her bare. Then a tongue is sliding against her neck, trailing down between her breasts and making its way over to her pert nipple. Her back arches into Clarke's mouth when she starts sucking. Lexa's moans and pants keep getting louder and Clarke couldn't be happier.

After a while of giving the girls nipples attention she moves down to the girls navel, taking a second to play with the little piece of jewelry that hangs from it. "I never would of thought you'd have this" Clarke says, smirking against the girls flat belly.

"I was young" is all Lexa can manage, she needs Clarke lower and can't focus on conversation right now. Clarke giggles and proceeds down Lexa's body till she reaches her center. Lexa's arousal is strong in the air and Clarke internally groans knowing she's made her this way.

"Please, Clarke" Lexa has her eyes closed, waiting for the feel of Clarke's mouth on her. Her breaths are ragged and short.

Clarke leans in, slowly licking up Lexa's slit, repeating the action a few times before finding the girls clit. She circles it with her tongue, trying to draw this moment out as long as possible. She feels Lexa bucking into her mouth so she finally takes the girls clit in between her lips. Sucking gently she brings two of her fingers to the girls entrance, pushing in slowly so Lexa can adjust to the stretch.

"Fuck, Clarke" Lexa's hands are scrambling for something to hold onto, finally she settles for digging her fingernails into the couch cushions. Clarke is pushing into her, setting a steady rhythm. Lexa feels dangerously close already, the mouth and fingers that are working her over so well.

"I'm not gonna last long if you don't let up a little" Lexa pants, she's not sure how she got the words out. She tries to push Clarke's head away from between her legs but the other girl isn't having it, she releases Lexa's clit and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Lexa, I want to see you come. Please let me make you come right now" Clarke pouts, a serious expression crossing her face.

Lexa nods and grabs hold of the cushions again, feeling Clarke return to her previous position she tries to brace herself. The moment she feels Clarke tongue on her again she throws her head back and moans, loud.

She doesn't even get to feel Clarke fingers back inside her before she's coming. She's squeezing her eyes shut so tight that her vision is white behind her eyelids, trembling and whimpering. It's the most intense orgasm Lexa thinks she's ever had.

She feels Clarke crawling up her body a second later, cradling her close as she comes down. Lexa nuzzles her head into Clarke's chest, feeling like she can't keep her eyes open anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
When Lexa wakes up she forgets where she is for a moment, until she spots blonde hair covering her chest. A pale hand draped over her stomach and a body pressed close against her. She tries to contain her smile at the sight in front of her. She's still naked and Clarke had never bothered to put a shirt back on.

Clarke stirs a little when she feels Lexa's fingers shifting through her hair. "You finally awake after I wore you out?" Clarke giggles and lifts her head up so she can see Lexa's face.

"Oh, very funny" Lexa rolls her eyes and tries to get up, failing when Clarke tightens her grip, clinging to her like a baby koala. "Nope, you can't go anywhere" Clarke's words are muffled as she pushes her face up against Lexa's neck.

Lexa lets a small smile grace her lips, the feeling deep in her chest surprises her, but doesn't frighten her for the first time in forever. She realizes this girl is seeping into her life, into all the places she never wanted anyone in.

"I lost someone" Lexa starts, feeling like if she doesn't let Clarke in some then she'll get tired of her and leave.

Clarke tenses up hearing Lexa speak. She waits to see if she's going to elaborate.

"I'll tell you, one day, when I'm ready. I just need you to know that I do trust you Clarke" Lexa's fingers come to a halt in Clarke's hair, she's frozen waiting for a response.

Clarke leans up and connects their lips. "I know how hard that is for you, you wouldn't even let me touch you two weeks ago" Clarke giggles again, this time into Lexa's mouth as their kiss intensifies.

Lexa flips Clarke onto her back, brown hair falls into the blondes face and she makes a choking noice "Lexaaaa, put your mane in a ponytail babe, I'm eating your hair" Clarke starts using her hands before Lexa even has a chance, pulling the other girls hair up into a high ponytail. She uses her own blue elastic band that's always around her wrist. "There, now I can see that pretty face" Clarke runs her fingers down Lexa's sharp cheek bones, over her lips and down her chin.

"Your eyes are like this hypnotizing blue color, I still for the life of me cannot name the shade" Lexa realizes she probably sounds like a creep but she figures it's a legit enough statement.

Clarke busts out laughing, turning her head to the side she pulls her hands up over her face. Lexa scoffs and sits back on her heels, "I can't believe you, jerk" she's teasing but the way Clarke jumps forward tackling her backwards onto the couch and kissing her face all over makes her stomach flutter.

Lexa hooks her fingers into Clarke's shorts, "why are you still wearing these" she mumbles as she pulls the shorts and thong down together. Clarke helps her push them the rest of the way off and straddles Lexa's hips. "Why are we fucking on this couch when you have a bed?" Clarke asks, she glances up and sees Lexa's bedroom door open down the hall.

Lexa laughs, grabs Clarke's thighs tight and stands, getting her balance before she makes her way to the bedroom. She has to stop twice and shove Clarke against the wall, getting a better grip and stealing kisses.

Lexa finally makes it to the bed and lowers Clarke down, gently laying her out. "You're beautiful" Lexa whispers as she rakes her eyes over every inch of skin that's on display to her. Clarke blushes, and reaches up , grabbing Lexa by the back of the neck and kissing her hard.

"Show me how beautiful you think I am" Clarke says into Lexa's ear before the girl is falling on top of her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's only been two weeks Rae, I honestly don't know what we're doing" Clarke says into her phone as she's trying to make her hair presentable for her first shift at the gallery.

"Look, all I'm saying is that you haven't shut up about her since you got home, maybe you should see what she wants, you're obviously somewhat invested in this already Clarkey" raven chimes in, her voice echoing through the room as she's on speaker phone.

"I know and I will. Just not now, she's so closed off. I feel like I'm making progress, I don't want her to freak out and step back from me" Clarke finally gives up, settling for a messy bun and rushing to change, taking the phone with her.

"Alrighty, well call me tomorrow, I want to know all about your first day at the gallery" raven tells her.

"Will do, love you Rae. Be careful down there at NASA, don't get into too much trouble" Clarke laughs at ravens scoff and hangs up her phone. She heads downstairs picks up her car keys and walks towards the front door.

"Clarke!" She hears her mom calling from the den.

She sighs and turns around heading for the room. "Mom I can't talk right now you know it's my first day at the gallery" Clarke tries to rush the words out so her mom understands the significance of her not being late today.

"I know honey and I'm so proud of you, I just wanted to ask you about something" Clarke has a feeling she already knows what this is about.

"I've noticed you and Lexa have been spending quite a bit of time together...is something going on between the two of you?" Her moms voice isn't harsh, if anything she just sounds curious.

"Mom, I really can't get into this right now, but Lexa...well...she's special" Clarke trails off at the end, not wanting a thousand questions to ensue.

"Just, be careful Clarke. For you and her. That girl has been through a lot" Abby finishes before she stands, kisses her daughter on the head and heads upstairs.

Clarke can't move for a few minutes, contemplating her mothers words. What did her mom already know about Lexa that she didn't? She shakes her head and runs out the door, trying to force thoughts of Lexa away.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts you'd like to send me on tumblr please do!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the last chapter with smut for a while as the next few chapters will dive into their backgrounds. Hope you all enjoy and thank you again for your feedback, it always helps me write.

 

 Clarke finds herself standing outside of Lexa's front door having just completed her first day at the gallery. She wants to tell Lexa about it, in fact Lexa had been in her thoughts several times that day. Now she wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Was she crowding her? Was it too early on? Did Lexa even want to hear about it? All questions she couldn't get out of her head.

"Clarke honey, what are you doing here so late?" She had been so absorbed in her own head that she didn't hears Ms. woods pull into the driveway.

"Oh I was just coming by to talk to Lexa, I started a new job today and wanted to tell her about it" Clarke smiles warmly at the older woman.   
  
"Well come on in! It's cold out here. She's probably down stairs playing those shoot em out games she always plays" the woman rolls her eyes and Clarke now understands who Lexa inherited her sass from.

Clarke laughs "thanks Ms. woods, I'll go find her" then she's walking down the stairs, trying to be quiet so she can sneak up on the brunette. She's surprised to find the television and the lights off, Lexa nowhere to be seen.

Clarke debates it for a minute before deciding to check the girls bedroom. She starts down the hall and hears what she thinks is a whimper coming from Lexa's room. She stops in her tracks when she approaches the cracked open door and hears a moan this time. She's sure of it and now she's pissed.

Clarke knew they hadn't labeled anything but sleeping with someone else when they'd just fucked yesterday was a slap in the face. The logical part of her brain doesn't help her in this instance, she pushes the door open with force making a loud bang as she switches on the light.

"Really Lexa?!"

Lexa's eyes shoot open as she sits upright, she grabs her blanket trying to cover herself. She's so confused on what's happening right now. She realizes Clarke is standing in her doorway, eyes now wide clearly horrified as she realizes her mistake.

"Clarke...what the fuck?" Lexa's scowl is burning a hole into the blonde. Clarke gulps and tries to hold back her smile, "I am so sorry..I just assumed when I heard the noises...that you uh-" she can't finish her sentence because she's laughing now. She knows she should stop because Lexa isn't amused but this is too funny.

"You assumed what? That I wasn't alone? You jealous asshole I didn't even get to come" Lexa flops back down, closing her eyes and huffing out a breath.

Clarke finally reels in her laughter and shrugs her jacket off, she pulls her pencil skirt and blouse off in a swift motion and takes off jumping into the bed and wrapping Lexa up in her arms. "You're so cute. I'm sorry I barged in on your private time" Clarke's giggling again and Lexa pushes her away.

"Come back here please, let me help you" Clarke reaches out to touch Lexa's back, running her hand down the tattooed skin. Lexa sighs and scoots back so Clarke's front is pushed up against her back.

Lexa's resolve crumbles the moment she feels Clarke's fingers skimming the bare skin on her stomach. It's a light touch but Lexa was so close and she's so frustrated now that it's enough for her to forget her anger.

"Tell me what you were thinking about when you were touching yourself" Clarke molds her body against Lexa's back and keeps her mouth right against the girls ear.

Lexa bites her own lip hard, "I was thinking of you" she mumbles, Clarke's hand trails lower until she's slipping a finger between Lexa's folds. "Fuck, your dripping Lexa" Clarke pulls her finger out, brings it to her lips and sucks "Mmmm, you always taste so good" once her finger is clean of Lexa's arousal she slips it back down to it's previous position.

"I want specifics baby" Clarke husks out then bites Lexa's earlobe, rubbing her finger in easy circles on the girls clit. Enough to feel good but not enough to get her off.

"I was..thinking about that night in the pool..I wanted you so bad" Lexa's voice is broken her breathing getting heavier.

Clarke grins against Lexa's skin, she moves her fingers to Lexa's entrance and pushes in with just her middle finger, curling upwards until she hears a strangled gasp leave the girls throat.

"I wanted you too, I wanted you to take me in that pool. Fuck me up against the wall" Clarke uses another finger and pushes further into Lexa. She knows the girl is close, her fists are gripping the sheets so tightly her knuckles are white. Her heads thrown back and to the side so Clarke can have better access to her neck and she loves it. Lexa might not be able to let her walls down emotionally yet, but she's doing great physically.

She hasn't determined where Lexa's obsessive want to not be touched comes from but she's guessing it's one of those things she just isn't ready to talk about yet.

"Are you gonna come for me baby?" Clarke asks the smug tone behind her voice tells Lexa she already knows the answer to that question.

Clarke uses her thumb to put pressure on her clit, it seems to be what Lexa needs. She's crying out bucking her hips against Clarke's fingers as Clarke sucks hard on Lexa's neck, extending her orgasm for as long as possible.

Lexa finally settles after a few minutes, she turns her head and kisses Clarke, hard and sloppy. "Thank you" she whispers lazy and sated.

"Oh babe, don't thank me, it was my pleasure" she laughs, Lexa after an orgasm is adorable to say the least. It's one of the few times she gets to see the sappy side of her.

"I can't believe you just busted in here like that" Lexa laughs now, a carefree happy laugh that leaves Clarke with a heavy feeling in her chest. "Well, what can I say I can be territorial" she shrugs, pretending she didn't make a total ass out of herself earlier.

"Wanna know something?" Lexa asks Clarke with a quirked eyebrow. Clarke scrunches her eyebrows together and nods waiting for Lexa to tell her whatever it is.

"I kinda like it" she whispers pulling herself on top of Clarke. When Lexa straddles the blondes stomach her wetness covers her pale skin and Clarke groans at the feeling.

"It's gonna be a long night isn't it?" Lexa laughs at Clarke's innuendo.

"you have no idea".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Clarke tries to shut the front door quietly, its early seven in the morning and she doesn't want her mom to catch her walk of shame.

Just as she's about to head up the stairs she hears a throat being cleared, she knows she's been caught. She turns seeing her mother standing in the hallway "you never came home from work last night Clarke" Abby squints her eyes at her daughter.

"I know mom and I'm sorry I just-" she tries to explain but her mom holds up her hand and shakes her head. "I saw your car next door, your an adult and don't have to tell me what you're doing. Next time maybe a text to let me know your alive though?" Abby smilies and Clarke feel relief wash over her. She still isn't sure how her mother feels about her and Lexa's thing, whatever it is they're doing.

"Invite her to dinner" her mom says with a hint of finality in her voice that Clarke doesn't even argue with. "Okay, but mom don't push anything okay? We're just casual right now" she doesn't believe her own words but she doesn't want Lexa getting grilled by her mother.

Abby shakes her head "oh please Clarke casual?" Abby scoffs she's about to say more when she catches the pitiful look on Clarke's face. "I'll be nice, just see if she can do Sunday." Abby says before stalking off into the kitchen.

"Fuck" Clarke grumbles to herself as she climbs the stairs to her room. She takes out her phone knowing Lexa has probably fell back asleep by now she decides on a text instead of calling her.

Clarke: Hey so mom cornered me on my way in, wants you to come for dinner on Sunday. No expectations though.

Clarke sits her phone on her nightstand she plugs it in and decides to jump in the shower. Twenty minutes later she's towel drying her hair in the bathroom when her phone dings. She slips her panties on before heading into her room to check her messages.

Lexa: I'll be there Clarke. How formal is it? Do I need to dress nice? Does your mother know about us?

Clarke laughs at Lexa's rambling, the girl really is unfairly cute. She's still worried about this dinner, her mom can be overbearing at times but she thinks Lexa can handle it. Getting an idea she turns her camera on front facing, still naked except for her panties she takes a quick picture, and sends it in a message to Lexa.

Clarke: (Picture attachment)  
Just show up Sunday and stop worrying, I'll be sure to reward you after.

She waits to see if Lexa's reply will be quick but when a few minutes pass without one she continues getting ready.

Lexa is staring at the screen, studying the curves of Clarke's body. 'This girl I swear to god' Lexa thinks to herself. How anyone can be sexy in everything they do is beyond her, but Clarke does just that.

Lexa: Clarke..bribing me? Really?

Clarke attention is drawn back to her phone when she hears the buzzing. She laughs at Lexa's response. She angles her phone camera again this time pulling her panties down a little, barely exposing herself.

Clarke: (Picture attachment)  
Well, is it working ?

Lexa hasn't moved from her bed waiting on the reply she sees another picture message come through. She opens it and entertains the idea of sneaking over to the blondes house for a surprise quickie. The girl is teasing her and it's so unfair.   
  
Lexa: Yes. Stop teasing me or come over.

Clarke: Can't, have to go pick up raven at the airport.

Lexa: Raven?

Lexa tries not to feel jealous, who's raven though?

Clarke: Well if we ever talked and had a conversation instead of jumping right into fucking then you'd know she's my best friend from high school.

Lexa scowls at the message, they did do that didn't they? Just because she's not ready to talk about her terrible past doesn't mean she wants Clarke to think she doesn't want to hear about her life. She wants to know whatever Clarke is willing to tell her.

Lexa: Your fault, you never tell me anything and your the one who usually instigates the fucking.

Clarke giggles at Lexa's message, figuring she'll push a little more she writes out another text.

Clarke: Maybe if you ever took me out on a date then I'd tell you more about me. You know that's what most people do before sex right?

Lexa: I'm not most people. However I'd be more than willing to take you on a date.

Clarke: Your such a romantic (;

Clarke throws her phone in her bag and heads down the stairs. "Mom! I'll be back with Raven in an hour!" She yells already half way out the front door. She can't wait to see her best friend. Then she remembers dinner with Lexa and her mom and now Raven will be there too.

'Oh fuck' she thinks to herself. She loves her best friend but she's a loud mouth asshole who doesn't hesitate to say what's on her mind. 'Please let this go smoothly' are her thoughts the entire drive to the airport.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is going to be one of the only chapters with angst in this story, it's very emotional. I can't believe the amount of kudos on this now and I adore all of you who read this. I didn't get to edit as much as I'd of liked to so again sorry for any errors.

  
_2 years ago_

_"Lexaaa, stop you have to go" Costia says as she pushes against her girlfriends chest trying to get the girl off of her. "You seriously are never late to class" Costia's laugh is carefree and happy, it gives Lexa pleasant shivers._

_'I'm so happy', Lexa thinks. She feels like she's on top of the world, in college at Polis university excelling in all of her sophomore classes and holding a nearly perfect grade point average, her girlfriend and her are more serious than ever having just moved into an apartment together off campus and her parents are getting along and reconnecting. Everything is perfect._

_"Fine" Lexa places one more sloppy kiss to her girlfriends forehead and climbs up off of the bed to lace up her shoes. "I'll see you at my parents house tonight?" Lexa asks as she gathers her books off the desk and tosses them in her backpack._

_"Yeah baby I'll be there, be careful" Costia feels Lexa peck her check and mumble a you too before she's out the door heading to her first class._

_Costia slips off the bed and pulls out a box from underneath it. Reaching into it she feels her fingers hit the bottle, she twists the cap and starts to take a few small shots of the amber colored liquid. She caps the bottle then thinks about it for a second_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Lexa's just stepped out of her last class, she glances down at her watch and sees she has fifteen minutes before she's late for dinner with her parents and Costia. She hurries to her car and speeds off in the direction of her childhood home._

_She's pulling into the driveway when her phone rings and distracts her. It's a number she doesn't recognize so she ignores it. She looks up seeing Costias car isn't in the driveway and thinks that's strange._

_She's pulled out of her thoughts by her phone ringing again, it's the same number. She rolls her eyes and slides it to answer "who is this?!" She growls into the receiver._

_Lexa listens intently at the words being spoken on the other end. Her grip falters on the phone as she slams the car into reverse and backs out of the driveway._

_She gets to the hospital in record timing, flying through the front doors she's shaking, her heart is pounding and a sinking feeling settles in her stomach. Something is wrong. She knows it._

_She rounds the corner of the emergency room waiting room and spots a familiar face. "Oh thank god" Lexa breathes. Then she's wrapping the girl up tight smothering her against her chest. "Your okay, they made it sound so much more serious, why do they-" Lexa stops when she feels Costia push away from her and hold up her hand._

_Lexa stares, unsure of what is going on. The hospital was vague on the phone and just asked for her to come immediately. It sounded so serious and she can't shake the terrible feeling._

_"Lexa..." Costia's broken cry tells her something is still very wrong._

_Lexa swallows "tell me what's going on Cos, who's here" she see's Costia has scratches all over her, a black eye and glass in her hair. She has clearly been in some kind of accident._

_"I'm so so sorry Lex, it was an accident, I didn't see- I-" Costia breaks down into tears as Lexa sees her mother coming down the hall, a doctor cradling her in her arms. Lexa runs to her mother, pushing her hand through her hair in a nervous way._  
_"Mom! What's happening? Where's dad?" Lexa's heart feels like it's going to drop out of her chest. She feels sick and faint at the same time. Her knees want to give out as she conjures up the worst case scenarios in her mind. Nothing that she thinks of compares to what she learns next._

 _Alice looks to her daughter and shakes her head, tears streaming down her face._  
_"He didn't-"._

 _That's when Lexa knows._  
_Her father is dead._

_Her knees give out and she feels the cold hard floor beneath her. Nothing makes sense right now. She feels arms around her, people's eyes on her in the waiting room. She can faintly hear the sobs coming from someone. Wait. She realizes they're coming from her. It's like time has slowed and she's not even there anymore. Suddenly her stomach twists and she jerks her head to the side, throwing up into the nearest trash can she sees. She tries to suck in breaths between her sobs, she knows she's a mess. It's not until she hears a commanding voice echo in her head that she comes back to reality._

_"Costia Summers your under arrest for vehicular manslaughter..." Lexa's eyes go wide and she's jumping forward, pushing the officer away from her girlfriend._

_"Leave her alone! She didn't do this!" Lexa screams at the top of her lungs. She wraps Costia in her arms and cries into the girls shoulder. That's when she smells it. The stench of liquor is pouring off her girlfriend. She pushes away from Costia and looks at her "you..your drinking again..?" The words are broken and choppy. Realization hits her then._

_Costia had said in a text to her that they we're going to the store for Lexa's mom while she stayed and finished cooking at the house. That means that Costia killed her father. She let Lexa's father get into a car with her while she was drunk. She drove drunk and now Lexa's dad is gone._

_"No...no no no no" Lexa starts to shake her hand towards the girl and Costia tries to reach for her. "Don't touch me!!" She screams and falls to the floor again. The officer steps back into the scene and handcuffs the pretty dark skinned girl._

_"Lexa. I'm so sorry" it's the last thing she hears before the cop and her now ex girlfriend are gone._

_Lexa feels her mom pull her to her feet and whisper in her ear "you need to come say goodbye, before they take him away"._

_She wants to run. She wants to disappear into nothing. She can't be her dad's little girl anymore and it rips her heart out at the seems. He was always there, never leaving her side through the years. Encouraging her to pursue whatever made her happy, supporting her though her coming out. Saving her from situations she got herself into when she didn't know who else to call. Who was she going to call now? Who was going to tell her that everything would always be alright? That things always get better? She was sure now that nothing would ever get better._

_When she enters the hospital room the tears increase. Laying there on a thin hospital mattress is her father, looking nothing like the man who'd raised her. Broken and bloody from the accident, she thinks the car must of hit his side. She doesn't want too deal with any of this now but she knows she doesn't have a choice. She steps next to the bed and places her hand over his. He's cold. Not freezing but cold enough that she knows he's been gone since the accident happened._

_She kisses his forehead and backs away. It's too much. Everything right now is too much and she flees the room. Flees the hospital and keeps running. She runs as fast as her feet will let her and doesn't stop. Finally her knees give out and she hits the concrete pavement hard. Everything feels surreal. Like she's living a nightmare and can't wake up no matter how hard she tries._

_It's a good thirty minutes later when she's sitting on the side of some back road clueless to where she is that a cars headlights shine and she sees her mothers car approach. The car stops and her mother emerges, 'she shouldn't be driving right now' Lexa thinks, she knows she's the reason for it and feels guilty on top of all the other emotions crowding her._

_Alice turns off the car and steps out. She walks over to Lexa and sits down next to her._

_"I was sitting on a bench in the park feeding the swans when I met your father. I'd just broken up with my boyfriend of four years and was feeling pretty down. As I sat there and stared at the swans and their interactions I thought they were perfect, they had everything figured out. I heard a voice say 'they mate for life you know, some even pass away from a broken heart when their mate dies. However it's been witnessed a few times where the swan will grieve and then do the unthinkable. They move on'"._

_Lexa just stares at her mom "don't you dare tell me that you fell for that crap" she says with tears still streaming down her face._

_Alice lets out somewhat of a half laugh and shakes her head. "I threw the whole loaf of bread at his face, called him a creepy stranger and left" she smiles at the memory now._

_Lexa's eye brows furrow and she starts to speak when her mom continues._

_"You know how he loved fishing? Well that's what he was doing there. He went every Sunday until you came along actually. Anyways I'm not sure why but I went back to see the swans again and couldn't get his words out of my head. The next time I saw him on the bank he looked so carefree, grinning and laughing to himself when he'd catch something. Then he'd throw it back,he was never one to take life away from anything as you know. I gathered the courage and stood by him one day on the bank as he cast out his line. You know what that stubborn man did?"_

_Her moms smile and tears mixed together makes her heart clench and Lexa produces a "what"?_

_"Not a damn thing, he didn't speak just stood there smiling and catching fish. It took him nearly a week of me watching him before he finally started a conversation. The first thing out of his mouth was 'I didn't think I'd see you around here again' not a hi or hello or a my name's Gus. Honestly from that moment on I was taken with him. He treated me like a queen and had virtually no temper. I'd never been the center of anyone's universe before but your father made sure I knew I was his. Then when you came along, tiny and screaming something in him changed. You became his universe, and I'm so thankful you had such an amazing father for 19 years of your life Lexa. Some people don't get any of that. He loved you so much." Alice finishes and Lexa falls into her arms sobs racking her body again. "It's going to take a long time before we're okay, but we'll get there. Together" she runs her fingers through her daughters hair and cuddles her close._

_She knows what Lexa is about to go through. One of the worst pains in the world is losing a parent and she doesn't want her baby to suffer but there's nothing she can do._

_They stay like that for another hour before Alice makes Lexa stand and they head back to the house._ _"I can't go there.." her voice is weak and she's still shaking._

_"Not yet."_

_Alice just nods and turns the car around heading for a hotel._

_They'll figure life out tomorrow._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've re written this chapter at least three times. It's terrible and for that I apologize, trying to write when your just not feeling it is so hard but I didn't want to leave you guys with no update this week so here it is. Filler chapter basically. Smut returns next chapter. Sorry for any errors, I'm hoping to have a computer to write on in the next month or so.

 

 Lexa groans in frustration as she tosses yet another t shirt onto the bed. Not being able to see the sheets anymore she wants to just give up and tell Clarke she can't make the dinner with her mother and best friend. 'It's too much pressure' Lexa thinks to herself. 'She'll understand' she reaches for her phone and just as she's about to open her messages a knock at her bedroom door distracts her.

"Mom, I really can't talk right now I'm trying to-" she stops when she swings the door open and sees Clarke smiling at her with that stupid smirk she reserves only for Lexa.

"Clarke, why are you here? I'm supposed to be coming over in an hour" Lexa doesn't get to say anything else, Clarke's lips are attached to hers in a second and she's wrapping her arms around the girls waist, pulling her close and molding their bodies together.

"I'm sorry for just showing up but I had a feeling you'd be freaking out" the words are mumbled against her lips, Lexa still unwilling to let go just yet.

As Clarke's words sink in Lexa scoffs and lets go, "I'll have you know that I was in no way freaking out". Clarke just glances in the direction of Lexa's bed, arching an eyebrow and pointing to the ridiculous amount of tee shirts covering it. She chuckles when she receives a glare from the other girl "I just..what if they don't like me?" Lexa words are small and whispered as she pushes aside the shirts on her bed to make space for her to sit.

Clarke's heart nearly melts at the sight in front of her. Lexa actually cares what her family thinks about her and it's adorable. "Look" Clarke starts as she approaches the girl and kneels in front of her. She grabs both of Lexa's hands and waits for Lexa to make eye contact with her.

"Your amazing, I've known you less than a month and they both know how happy I am when I'm with you. If it's too soon Lex we can wait, I don't want to push you into something you're not ready for. Plus my mom kinda already knows you and I know for a fact that she's a fan" Clarke pushes a piece of hair behind Lexa's tiny ear and places a kiss to her cheek.

Lexa smirks and grabs Clarke by the hips as she flips her over onto the bed. Lexa straddles her quickly and holds the girls hands over her head, she pushes herself up and spreads Clarke's legs, letting herself lay between them. Once she's found the right angle she pushes hard against the other girl.

"Fuck! Lexa, what are you doing, we really don't have time for this" Clarke words are gasps as Lexa keeps rocking into her.

"I know we don't, but I want you to come back over tonight. I wanna try something" Lexa whispers in her ear, soft and sultry.

She pushes her hand down into Clarke's jeans and past her panties before the blonde has a chance to even register what's happening. Lexa slides two fingers through the slick already there and can't keep the cockiness out of her tone when she says "stay nice and wet for me tonight, I'm gonna fuck you with my cock after dinner" it's filthy and vulgar and Clarke loves it. She surges forward and grabs Lexa's lips with her own, pushing her tongue into her mouth sloppy and wanting.

Lexa pulls away from Clarke's lips and pulls her hand from the girls pants. She brings them to Clarke's lips and paints the arousal all around them before sliding into her mouth and commanding her to "clean them off".

Clarke isn't sure where this demanding Lexa is coming from but she's in heaven. The idea of Lexa taking her with a strap on makes her even wetter. Clarke takes Lexa's fingers into her mouth and sucks her own wetness off. When Lexa pulls her fingers out and away she leans in and licks at Clarke's lips. It's sensual and raw and Clarke knows they have to stop.

"Lexa..we should stop" she'd let Lexa fuck her right now but she knows it's better if they wait.

Lexa climbs off of Clarke and nods "you're right, go home. I'll be over in thirty" Lexa pecks Clarke on the lips then disappears into her closet again.

Clarke just laughs, straightens her clothes and heads up the stairs. Her thoughts lingering on Lexa's promise of after dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The doorbell rings and Raven gets up off the couch going to let their guest in. She slings the door open and grins at the tall green eyed brunette standing in front of her.

"Hi..I'm Lexa, Clarke's friend" Lexa extends her hand and tries to swallow the lump of nerves in her throat.

"Clarke friend, huh?" Ravens eyebrows wiggle up and down before she's laughing and gesturing for Lexa to come inside.

"I'm Raven, the bestie. Clarke and Abby are finishing dinner in the kitchen" Raven's smile is wide and genuine and Lexa feels herself relax.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Raven" Lexa's voice is quiet and timid, Raven can't help but wonder what Clarke sees in this rather shy girl. Well other than her looks because damn she's gorgeous.

"Clarke really has an eye for beauty, when she said you were hot I had no idea you'd be this attractive" the word vomit spills out and she realizes it may be a bit much for the girl.

She's wrong though and she knows it by the smirk now present on Lexa's face.

"Thanks, Clarke's talked to you about me?" Lexa's interest is peaked now and she can't help wondering what they've talked about.

"Ahhhhh, no way Ms dark and mysterious. I don't discuss my best friend and I's conversations with anyone"  
Raven's about to sit back down when Clarke comes into the room "dinners ready" she tells her best friend as she moves to Lexa and kisses her cheek. The action sends a deep blush along her skin and Lexa's thinking a higher power right now for her tan completion.

"Hey babe" Clarke whispers in her ear as she grabs Lexa's hand and pulls her towards the kitchen.

Lexa smilies warmly and follows Clarke, they turn the corner and Abby comes into view. She's smiling and Lexa is shocked, she knows Abby's a nice enough lady but if she had any idea what Lexa has been doing to Clarke behind closed doors she probably wouldn't be very fond of her.

"Lexa! I'm so glad you could make it honey" Abby wraps her arms around Lexa hugging her tightly.

"I'm glad you invited me Ms Griffin, I brought this pie, it's not homemade I can't bake to save my life but I did buy it at the store, I hope it's not gross" Lexa stops herself when she hears Clarke snort next to her and take the pie from her hands.

"Clarke don't be mean, Lexa I think it's beyond sweet you thought to bring something" Abby steps away and motions for them to sit down.

Raven strolls into the room and sits with Abby across from Clarke and Lexa. They pass dishes around and everyone starts to eat, small talk about careers and family members makes time pass quickly.

Raven only asks a handful of embarrassing questions to Clarke's surprise. One of which being when Lexa is going to make Clarke her girlfriend. Clarke and Abby both shake their heads and attempt to change the subject, hoping to save Lexa from answering any inappropriate questions.

After everyone has finished Abby and Clarke clear the plates after refusing to let Lexa or Raven help.

"So, what are your intentions with my best friend Lexa ?" Raven asks as they sit on opposite ends of the couch.

Lexa's eyes widen at the question and she immediately fumbles for an answer "I..I like Clarke, I wouldn't ever hurt her if that's what you're asking" Lexa feels herself get defensive. She knows she isn't a bad person, not wanting to rush into something doesn't mean she never wants to be with Clarke. She just needs time.

"Woah, I'm just asking, calm down. Clarke is more like a sister to me, you can't blame me for wanting to make sure she's not dating some douche who's playing with her emotions" raven says as she turns on Netflix and starts flipping through the movies.

Lexa doesn't reply and Raven thinks that's fine since Clarke and Abby come back into the room. Clarke sits next to Lexa and grabs the blanket off the back of the couch as Abby flicks the lights off and sits in a recliner on the other side of the room. They decide on an Adam Sandler movie and get comfortable.

Clarke pushes herself closer to Lexa, turning her body towards her and throwing a leg over Lexa's.

Clarke freezes when she feels something hard and thick against Lexa's thigh. She can't believe what she feels, she's so glad the lights are off. The smile and blush on her face would surely give her away.

Clarke allows her hand to slide slowly onto Lexa's thigh drawing up closer to the bugle in her jeans. She knows Lexa can't feel it but she's assuming by the way the girls attention is stuck on the tv trying desperately to look normal Lexa probably knows what Clarke is up too.

She runs her fingers along the outline pressing down and around in circles. Lexa slips her hand under the blankets and grabs Clarke's wrist. She leans over and whispers "be patient and wait till later" before she lets go of Clarke's hand and focuses back on the movie.

Clarke huffs but keeps her hand where it is. She's wet and it's making her uncomfortable, her panties already sticking to her. She gets an idea and slides her hand off Lexa, down to her own lap. It's dark and they are far enough away from the tv that no one can see much.

Clarke slips her fingers into her shorts, pushes them into her panties and swipes her fingers through her wetness. She tries to be nonchalant as she pulls them back out and grabs Lexa's hand under the blankets.

Lexa struggles to hold in her gasp when Clarke's wet fingers touch hers. "You're being awfully bad tonight, bad girls don't get rewarded" Lexa's whisper is so light Clarke wonders if she heard her right. Their faces are close, bodies touching and Clarke just wants to drag Lexa to her bedroom next door and have her way with her.

The movie goes on for another hour before the credits roll and Abby excuses herself for the night. "Don't be a stranger Lexa, you're welcome here anytime" she says as she's making her way up the stairs.

"You two are not sneaky you know?" Ravens chuckle makes Lexa's face go red and Clarke shoots her a glare. "I could see your hands moving under those blankets-"

"Shut up Raven!" Clarke tosses a couch pillow at her head hoping to shut the girl up.

"Alright alright! Time for me to go to bed, don't fuck so loud you wake us up Clarke. Nice to meet you Lexa" Raven winks at them both and heads off to the guest room.

Clarke turns to Lexa and bites her bottom lip.

"Please take me to your house, I don't want to be quiet tonight" she whispers into Lexa's ear. She grabs Lexa's hand and pushes it between her legs.

Lexa can feel how wet Clarke is, nearly soaking through her track shorts. She grins and tells Clarke to stand up. She tugs the girls shorts down followed by her underwear and slips her fingers through the wetness circling the girls clit a few times.

Clarke eyes are closed and her knees feel like giving out then Lexa's touch is gone. "What the hell-" she cuts herself off when she sees Lexa walking out the front door her shorts and panties in her hands.

"You coming?"

Clarke blushes and shakes her head.  
'Not yet but I will be' she thinks as she scurries after Lexa hoping to not be seen half naked by anyone.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just sin. Like very little plot in this chapter. Updates may be every two weeks from now on, chapters will be much longer though. Your comments and kudos are what makes me write, thank you to the people actually reading this. Your all great. Enjoy!

  
 Cold air hits Clarke's skin the second she steps out of the house trailing closely behind Lexa. Luckily they're houses were close together and she didn't have to go more than 15 steps to get to Lexa's front door. Clarke hurries up the steps, follows Lexa inside and down into the bedroom.

"I cannot believe you just made me run to your house half naked outside! You jerk!" Clarke yells trying to sound upset but her laughs soon break through, by the look on Lexa's face she thought she actually had taken it too far.

"Come here babe" Clarke motions her over and Lexa nearly tumbles into her. Hugging her close Lexa hums into her ear, kissing her neck and nuzzling into her. Ravens words keep spinning around in her head and she can't help feeling like she's not being fair to Clarke. 

"I do want to be with you, Clarke. I'm just scared" Lexa whispers softly, and Clarke feels her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"I told you there's no rush-" Clarke is cut off by Lexa's lips being pushed against hers. It's quick and leaves her breathless, when she looks up Lexa has tears in her eyes.

"Would you want to be my girlfriend, Clarke?" Lexa stares at Clarke's blank expression, confused for a moment until it forms into a wide grin.

"I'd love to be your girl, Lexa Woods" Clarke kisses her, holding Lexa's cheeks with her hands.

"Now, fuck your new girlfriend" the words have Lexa picking Clarke up a second later and moving her to the bed. She lays her out, Clarke shucking her tee shirt off and her bra following after.

Lexa stares at the beautiful naked girl laying flat on her bed and she thinks she might come way too quickly tonight.

Lexa thinks about undressing for a moment but gets an idea. She unbuttons her jeans and pulls them down low enough to expose the toy and underwear harness attached to her hips.

Clarke bursts out laughing when she sees Lexa had taped the dildo to her leg with tape.

"What?! I didn't want to make it obvious at dinner Clarke, stop laughing" Lexa says through her own soft chuckles. She pulls the tape off and the toy springs forward.

"Mmmm commander" Clarke says with her lip in between her teeth. She spreads her legs far apart and runs a finger through her wetness keeping eye contact with Lexa.

"I did what you asked, I stayed wet all night for you" Clarke holds her finger up twirling it in circles and Lexa feels her clit twitch.

Lexa climbs onto the bed in between Clarke legs, she grabs the girls hand the one with the wet finger and sucks it into her mouth getting all of Clarke's taste off and letting it go with a pop.

Lexa's fingers find their way to Clarke's slit and make a slow path up and down. Not applying any real pressure yet.

"I feel that, but I bet I can get you even wetter" Lexa husks, her tone low and sexy. She ducks her head down between the blondes legs, her tongue finding Clarke's slick swollen clit applying small teasing licks there with different amounts of pressure.

"Oh fuck, Lexa" she's glad her moms not home because Clarke isn't trying to keep her voice down. Lexa sucks the bud into her mouth causing Clarke to gasp and dig her fingers into Lexa's hair.

Lexa pulls back and observes her work, the girl is soaked. The wetness between her legs is shining and Lexa smirks as she leans back on her heels.

Jeans still around her thighs she leans forwards and situates herself so she can run the toy through Clarke's folds. She enjoys watching Clarke squirm and try to push her hips forward.

"Please stop teasing me" Clarke pleads as she reaches out for Lexa.

Lexa smirks and lines the toy up sliding forward, impaling Clarke on the hard silicone shaft, bottoming out in one stroke. Stretching out and laying flat on top of Clarke she waits for the girls approval for her to move.

Clarke gasps at the new sensation, Lexa filling her so well. It's been some time since she's been with a guy and it's a very welcome stretch. Clarke nods to Lexa, wrapping her arms around her girlfriends back to get her closer.

She feels Lexa start to pump her hips in and out going slowly at first. It feels good but she wants it hard, rough and fast. She doesn't want sweet and gentle right now, not with how commanding Lexa has been with her teasing all day.

"Lexa...let go and really fuck me baby". Clarke says into the girls ear, her head situated in the crook of Clarke's neck.

Lexa grins at hearing those words and instantly pushes hard into Clarke, repeating her thrusts and gaining speed with each one.

"Oh fuck! Just like that" nails digging into Lexa's back and teeth at her neck. She keeps her punishing rhythm up, snapping her hips each time.

Lexa sits up for a spilt second and pulls out, earning a whimper from Clarke who wants to come so bad. "Patience baby, or I won't let you come at all tonight" she rips her shirt off herself and pulls her sports bra off too. Wanting to feel Clarke's skin against hers now, she wants the scratches that will surely appear down her back to show for days. She shrugs her jeans the rest of the way off and lowers herself back into Clarke.

She's pounding into Clarke again using her arms to hold herself up so she can get better leverage. Clarke's clinging to her, pushing her hips back against Lexa's as much as she can.

Clarke feels her orgasm building but it's still not enough. "Touch my clit" she whispers into Lexa's ear who's already straining to keep up the harsh pace she's set.

Carefully she lowers herself on top of Clarke, letting her weight rest mostly on top of the girl. She snakes her hand down and runs her fingers over the place where their joined together.

"Mmmm you feel so good wrapped around me Clarke" Lexa knows she's probably terrible at dirty talk but she's trying. She pushes her fingers back up and makes quick circles on the girls clit while keeping her hips moving.

"Fuck! Lexa I'm so close" Clarke throws her head back, squeezing her eyes closed and trying to hold back her moan.

Lexa gives a few particularly brutal thrusts and Clarke is falling off the edge. Her whole body tensing, Lexa realizing the girls cunt is squeezing the toy in her so tight she can barely move at all. She stays still and lets up on Clarke's clit staring down at the fucked out girl beneath her.

Once she thinks Clarke has come down enough she starts to pull out but is stopped by Clarke's hands on her ass pushing her back in.

"Clarke, don't you want it out of you?" Lexa questions, she just figured her girlfriend would be sensitive and unable to take anymore.

"I just want you to stay like this, for a while" she says as Lexa leans down and connects their lips in a slow gentle kiss.

Lexa turns them onto their sides and stays as Clarke requested. It's intimate and she can't help the blush crawling up her cheeks.

"Are you okay? Was I too rough?" She doesn't think she was but it never hurts to ask.

"You were amazing baby" Clarke says in that husky tone that always gets to Lexa. She realizes she's dripping with arousal, fucking Clarke does that to her. She decides she'll take care of it later once Clarke has fallen asleep and they've separated.

Lexa tightens her arms around Clarke and kisses her, soft and gentle.

"I enjoyed meeting your mom, and Raven too I guess" Lexa says a bit sarcastically and Clarke can't help but laugh.

"Raven's a lot at first but she's great always been there for me through everything" Clarke runs her fingers down Lexa's chest, her skin is sweaty but Clarke doesn't care. Laying here like this with Lexa blissed out and content is exactly where she wants to be.

"She's a character, anyone who's good to you is okay in my book" she tells Clarke, she lays a few soft gentle kisses to her forehead and snuggles closer, shifting the toy that's still inside Clarke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's three am when Lexa wakes to feel herself still wet, to the point that she's having vivid sex dreams every time she closes her eyes. She glances to Clarke seeing her spread out on the other side of her bed, sleeping peacefully.

'Fuck it, she'll never know' Lexa thinks to herself before she turns over on her back and slides her fingers down her stomach. They're both naked, Lexa had taken off the strap before they'd both fallen asleep.

She bites her lip when her fingers make contact with her center. She knows it won't take long, being still so worked up from her and Clarke's earlier activities.

Lexa makes small circles over her clit, applying pressure and working herself up before slipping a finger into herself. "Fuck" Lexa lets a moan slip past her lips forgetting for a moment that she wasn't alone.

Glancing to Clarke she sees the girl hasn't moved and adds another finger. She thinks about how Clarke had been moaning and bucking her hips when Lexa had taken her earlier. It adds fuel to the already burning fire between her legs, she can hear the wet noises now and she just hopes it doesn't wake Clarke.

She gets an idea and stops, leaning over her side of the bed to get one of her vibrators from the drawer. It's a smaller size, only about six inches long and not very thick but for Lexa right now it's perfect because it's quiet.

She flicks it on and slides it inside herself, throwing her head back and moving the base back and forth with her fingertips.

Lexa feels a hand on her forearm and nearly has a heart attack when she sees Clarke is staring at her. The girl has a wicked smile on her face and she feels her fingers being pushed away from the vibrator inside of her as Clarke's take over.

Clarke is pushed up against Lexa's side, naked with no boundaries to keep them apart. Lexa lets Clarke take over and she can already feel the orgasm that was evading her for so long start to build.

"How does that feel Lex?" Clarke whispers, her tongue tracing patterns along Lexa's ear and down her neck. Stopping to suck marks on the tan skin, ones that will surely bruise and be visible for sometime.

"Amazing, don't stop" Lexa's voice is broken and barely audible but Clarke grins and starts to rotate the toy inside of her girlfriend. Lexa's hands both go to her nipples, taking them between her fingers and rolling them.

Clarke keeps her hand on the toy and flips on top of Lexa. Leaning down she nudges Lexa's hand away and takes a nipple into her mouth, teeth lightly grazing.

"Clarke, I'm gonna.." Clarke smiles and turns the switch on the toy to high causing Lexa to jerk up as her orgasm hits her. It's intense and she's shaking a little, Clarke kissing her lips over and over whispering reassuring words.

They lay there sweaty and still, no words just heavy breathing. Clarke pulls the toy from Lexa, lays it aside and pulls the girl into her.

"You should of told me earlier, I love making you come" Clarke giggles when Lexa blushes and hides her face.

"We should get up and shower, we're both kinda gross" Lexa says, it's late but she's a little uncomfortable with how sticky she is.

"You're right, I'm sore though so carry me" Clarke pushes Lexa harder than she plans too and sends her tumbling into the floor.

Lexa gets up rolling her eyes at the look on Clarke's face, she's clearly trying not to laugh.

"Come here" Lexa reaches out for Clarke and Clarke climbs into her arms, legs wrapping around Lexa's waist.

They shower, playful banter and long languid kisses. Climbing into bed and cuddling up together. Lexa feels genuinely happy and for the first time in a long time she thinks everything might just be okay.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while and I'm sorry but here's a small filler update, much more plot coming in the next few chapters. Your feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> (The only reason this is finished is because I was up all night waiting to see if the USA was going to screw up and of course somehow we managed too. For anyone feeling unsafe or scared, be strong and remember your LGBT community is here for you. We cannot let this terrible man tear us apart.)

  
 Lexa wakes to a pain shooting through her arm, eyes squinted from the sunlight streaming in through the basement window she glances to the side and spots her problem.

"Clarke" she mumbles, it has to be pretty late in the afternoon but after the intensity of last night she figured they'd sleep late.

"Mmmm" Clarke's voice is barely audible.

"You're on my arm and it's gonna fall off" Lexa pushes up and tries to pry her arm out from under Clarke's head but the girl won't budge.

"Clarkeeeee" Lexa whines louder this time and Clarke rolls over enough for Lexa to pull herself away.

"Happy?" Clarke pulls Lexa's comforter up over her face and refuses to open her eyes.

"Oh yeah, thanks for letting me have my own arm back" Lexa says rather sarcastically but then she's struck by how cute Clarke is in the mornings. She's clearly not fond of them, not the grumpy grouch type but a cute pouty non morning person.

Lexa closes her eyes and stops daydreaming. She hauls herself up out of the bed and heads for the bathroom.

Five minutes later Lexa is throwing on a pair of boy shorts and a white tee. Stalking towards the bed she falls on top of the lump in the middle still wrapped up in her blankets.

"Ughhhh Lexa!" Clarke groans as she's startled out of her sleep. Finally she had fallen back asleep just to be woken again. It wasn't fair.

Lexa's hands roam the curves of Clarke's body over the sheets, she presses soft gentle kisses against the blondes cheeks.

"Not my fault you look so yummy even in the mornings, can't help myself" Lexa means it too, she can't help wanting to touch Clarke.

"I'm still sleeping though" Clarke says through a small smile, tries to hold it in but she fails. It spreads big and wide across her face and Lexa can resist pushing her fingers into her side and tickling the girl.

Clarke laughs, from the bottom of her chest full blown chuckles and Lexa feels amazing in this moment.

"Stop..lex..I can't breathe" Clarke chokes out relaxing when Lexa's fingers still and she lays next to Clarke.

"I feel like last night was a dream, I did ask you to be my girlfriend right?" Lexa looks to Clarke, a real concern written across her features.

"Oh my god, stop being so cute. Yes that was real" Clarke laughs a little, snuggling up to Lexa's side, she entangles their legs and throws an arm over Lexa's waist.

"Hey, just wanted to make sure. It's not everyday a pretty girl like you just walks into my life and turns my whole routine upside down" it's a statement she really stands by, Clarke has changed everything in such a short amount of time. Opening her up in ways she never thought possible, now she just has to come clean about her past.

That thought leaves a nasty taste in her mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why did you drag me out here?" Lexa groans as they walk hand in hand through the outlet mall. Clarke had sneakily tricked her into spending the day there.

"Because, I love shopping and what's better than shopping with your sexy girlfriend" Clarke giggles at the stern expression on Lexa's face. She's clearly not impressed by that answer.

"You said we we're going hiking, this is not hiking Clarke" Lexa brings Clarke's hand to her lips, kissing the back of it and smiling at the blonde. She's not really angry but she loves the teasing banter that comes so naturally between the two of them.

"It is though! Just hiking on concrete" Clarke winks but her attention is drawn away quickly as she sees her favorite lingerie boutique is just ahead of them.

"Oh god this is perfect, come on Lexa" Clarke tugs her along and she follows curious as to what just caught Clarke's attention.

The smile that spreads across Lexa's face as they enter the store is downright devious. She knows Clarke probably just wants to buy some new stuff but she plans on being the judge.

A woman who looks to be in her early thirties approaches them with a warm smile plastered on her face.

"Hi! I'm Niylah, can I help you ladies find anything specific?" She finishes speaking and glances between them both.

"I think I already know what I want, but we're just going to look around right now" Clarke says, the woman nods before turning to go back behind the counter.

Clarke pulls Lexa with her again as they walk through the racks of skimpy clothing, Lexa thinks everything in the store would look amazing on her girlfriend but she can tell there is one thing Clarke is looking for.

Clarke stops abruptly and plucks a few things off the shelf. Lexa can't tell what they are, some sort of lacy tops that don't leave much to the imagination.

"Come on, I'm trying them on" Lexa's eyes widen, she wasn't sure you could even try lingerie on. 'Isn't that unsanitary' she thinks to herself.

"Not the underwear lex" Clarke could read the look on Lexa's face. Her girlfriend was quite the germaphobe but she found it cute.

The sales woman unlocks a room and Lexa stands outside, unsure if she should follow Clarke inside or not. Sure she's seen her naked plenty of times but she doesn't want to push any boundaries in their brand new relationship.

"Oh my god, Lexa get in here" Clarke rolls her eyes at Lexa's refusal to follow her into the room.

The door shuts behind them and Clarke is naked except for her panties in seconds. Lexa gapes at her, the fluorescent lighting really lights up the girls curves and Lexa is itching to touch, to run her hands along them.

"Like what you see?" Clarke raises an eyebrow, smug smirk in place.

"I think you know that answer already" Lexa stalks forward and Clarke shakes her head, she pushes at Lexa's chest causing her to fall backwards into the chair by the mirror. She watches with wide eyes, loving where this is going.

"No touching, your going to watch and that's it" Clarke says with a hint of teasing in her voice, like she's daring Lexa to try her on it.

"Alright" it's all Lexa can manage to say, the lump in her throat won't go away.

Clarke turns and puts on the first flowy white lace top, it looks amazing but doesn't contrast with her pale skin the way she knows red or blue would.

Clarke looks in the mirror and immediately shakes her head. She tears the top off, grabs a royal blue sheer nightie and puts it on.

Lexa's jaw drops, the blue looks breathtaking against her skin and it brings out her eyes. Lexa reaches out and grabs Clarke by the hips, pulling the girl between her legs, she runs her hands over the swell of the blondes ass and pushes her head between her breasts.

"I could live here, you know? This is my favorite spot" Lexa's voice is muffled and Clarke laughs at her antics.

"Lexa, baby I told you no touching" Clarke doesn't even try to pry herself from the girls grip. It feels good to have Lexa's hands all over her in anyway.

"I know" Lexa's releases Clarke and kisses her stomach before she lightly pushes her away.

"Okay so this is clearly a yes, what about this red one?" Clarke switches them out and the first thing that catches Lexa's attention is the missing fabric over Clarke's nipples.

"It...it doesn't...I like that one" Lexa stutters, nearly drooling at the sight.

"I knew you'd really like this one" Clarke sets it aside after she takes it off and changes back into her clothes.

"I'm gonna pick up a few surprise things, you don't get to see until they're on me" Clarke says as she pushes the fitting room door open and tells Lexa to wait outside the store for her.

Lexa waits a good fifteen minutes for Clarke to finish up inside the store when she emerges with several bags in her hands.

Clarke smiles, hands Lexa most of her bags and takes her hand.

"Come on, the sex store is next" Lexa chokes on air and follows along behind Clarke, wondering if the girl is being serious.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

By the time they get back to Lexa's house it's late and Clarke has to work early in the morning tomorrow. She stands with Lexa on her porch, soft kisses and roaming hands.

"Stay with me" Lexa whispers into Clarke's ear.

"Then we'll be up all night and won't get any sleep, you know it's true" Clarke says, tilting her head to the side so Lexa can have better access to her neck.   
  
"It's Raven's last night in town too, I need to spend some time with her tonight" Lexa pulls away and nods, she presses one more long kiss to Clarke's lips and waits for her to walk into her house before she heads for her own home.

"Raven!" Clarke yells when she enters the house, Abby's at work all night and she knows Raven isn't sleeping yet.

"In here!" Raven calls back from the den and Clarke drops her bags, shrugs off her jacket and heads into the room to see her best friend.

"Hey Clarkey, how was your date with dark and mysterious next door?" Raven shuffles her eyebrows up and down, clearly insinuating something.

Clarke rolls her eyes and plops down onto the couch next to Raven, she lays her head in the girls lap and tries to keep the smile off her face.

"It was uh, good" Raven makes an exasperated noise and shakes her head.

"That's bullshit, tell me more" Raven runs her fingers through Clarke's hair, waiting for a more detailed answer.

"She asked me to be with her last night, like be her girlfriend official" Clarke barely finishes her sentence before Raven speaks.

"Shut up! Did she really?" She's so happy for Clarke, the girls been through so much and she deserves to be happy.

"Yes, and I said yes of course"

"Well I'd hope so, I haven't been able to get you to shut up about her since you met her" ravens joking but Clarke scowls at her anyways.

"So um, don't get mad at me here but have you spoken to O?"

Clarke freezes. Her whole body goes stiff and Raven instantly regrets asking.

"Never mind.. what movie do you want to watch?" Raven feels Clarke sit up and move away from her.

"Clarke I'm sorry, I know it's still fresh I just-" ravens cut off quickly though.

"Stop. Pick a movie" Clarke's mood has shifted and she doesn't feel like talking anymore.

Raven scoots over and leans her head on Clarke's shoulder. They watch the movie in silence, it's a comfortable silence though and Raven finds herself wishing she didn't have to leave her best friend tomorrow. Wishing that they had time to talk through what happened nearly a year ago today.

She settles for just being there for her in that moment.

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this gets just slightly kinky at the very end. Heads up for that. It's not much though. Sorry for any errors as I'm still writing on a phone and it's not ideal. Thanks for all the feedback and kudos, always helps me get chapters out faster.

  
 Clarke tossed and turned, her body covered with a light layer of sweat as she struggled to stay asleep. It'd been sometime since she'd had a night this terrible, nightmares that wouldn't leave her alone.

It had been a week since Raven had left and a week since her best friend had brought up the one person she refused to think about. Her work schedule had kept her busy and she hadn't even had enough time to fit Lexa into it. She knew she needed to go see the girl, it wasn't like she didn't miss her but the idea of talking about what was bothering her was unsettling and she knew Lexa would be able to tell something was wrong. Well unsettling was an understatement, she'd rather be pushed off the tallest tower in polis than discuss what happened with her now ex friend.

  
Throwing the covers off her body Clarke sits up and grabs her phone. She gives into the urge and decides she needs to see Lexa. It's nearly 2 in the morning and she knows she's going to wake her up but she believes Lexa will understand.

The phone rings three times before she hears Lexa's groggy voice come through the speaker.

"Clarke?"

Clarke sighs with relief and tries to talk but her words get stuck in her throat. She tries to swallow the lump and push back the tears but she fails.

"Clarke, baby what's wrong?"

The sound of movement echoes through the phone and she can hear Lexa getting up and throwing clothes on. Clarke chokes out a sob, not able to control the overwhelming emotions she's feeling anymore.

"Are you at home?"

A barely there "yes" comes through the phone, Clarke hears Lexa running up the stairs and leaving her house.

The phone line dies and she runs down to open her front door, Lexa is there wide awake now and clearly worried. Clarke launches herself into the brunettes arms, clinging to her and crying into her shirt.

Lexa wraps one arm around Clarke and holds her, Lexa's other hand strokes the back of her girlfriends head. They stand there not moving or talking for a few long minutes before Lexa feels Clarke Shiver. She pulls Clarke's arms up around her neck and grabs her by the thighs, Clarke gets the hint and wraps her legs around Lexa's waist.

Lexa carries her with ease up into her room, lays her down and climbs in next to her. Clarke wraps herself around Lexa and continues to cry into her chest. They don't talk because words aren't needed. Lexa knows what Clarke needs right now is quiet comfort.

An hour later the tears have stopped and Lexa thinks the girl might have fallen asleep until she hears her speak.

"I'm sorry" it's mumbled and Lexa isn't sure she even heard her right.

"Clarke, you have nothing to be sorry for" Lexa's fingers pull at the small knots in Clarke's hair being careful not to snag one and hurt her.   
  
"I woke you up in the middle of the night, cried all over you and haven't even given you an explanation" Clarke sniffles, tears rolling down her cheeks. She's gotten control over her sobs but can't manage to keep the waterworks away completely.

"As long as your safe then we don't have to talk about it" Lexa whispers, she knows what it's like to not want to talk.

Clarke grips tightly onto Lexa's shirt, feeling like she can't get close enough to her girlfriend no matter how hard she tries.

The next words that spill from Clarke's lips are unexpected and take Lexa completely by surprise.

"My dad had an affair with one of my best friends from high school....I caught them together...it was awful"

Lexa just keeps her grip tight on the blonde, cradling her, offering whatever comfort she can.

"You don't have to talk abou-"

"I want too"

Clarke sits up, rubbing her fists into her eyes to try and hold back the tears.

"They tried to make me hide it from my mother..and I did. For months I lied right to my moms face, covered up what they had been doing. They swore it was over..my parents had always been so in love, I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't want to be the one who told my mother the love of her life was sleeping with my barely legal best friend"

When Clarke trails off Lexa assumes it's going to get worse but she isn't expecting what comes next.

"They lied. O got pregnant and my dad begged her not to terminate the pregnancy..he actually wanted to raise the baby with her" Clarke scoffs but her voice breaks, she's desperately trying to hold herself together.

"I came home from college for Christmas break, found my father and Octavia there ready to tell my mom like it wasn't going to completely destroy her. I don't think they realized just how bad what they had been doing was" Clarke stops and takes a few breaths. Lexa is just staring at her, bright green eyes filled with concern.

"My mom is so strong. After they sat her down and told her she didn't even yell or scream, she didn't cause a scene. She just got up and left"

Lexa sits up and places her hand on Clarke thigh. Rubbing gentle circles there, not in a sexual way, just a way to keep contact.

"She never came back to that house, she had a few of her friends get her stuff and she moved out here a little while after that. She acts like she's fine but if I feel this terrible, how can she not feel a thousand times worse?" Clarke's blue eyes are filled with sadness. Lexa doesn't know what to say, she knows there isn't anything she can do or say to take away the pain.

"They should have never put you in that position but Clarke, you're here with your mom, that's probably all she needs. You to be there for her" Clarke collapses into Lexa's arms, letting the tears flow freely once again.

"We all have things that haunt us Clarke, sometimes those things can't be held down. All we can do is deal the best we can and keep living" Lexa feels bad that she's quoting the therapist her mother forced her to see for two months after her fathers death but it's the only thing that resonated with her.

Lexa just rocks her back and forth, providing the support she knows Clarke needs. It's not long before Clarke passes out, exhausted from her late night confession.

Lexa stays awake, thinking it may be time for her to get closure with her own past. Before she falls asleep she decides that a trip to the state prison is in her near future.

*************

  
"Why the fuck did I let you talk me into this" Clarke grumbles as she holds on tight to the rail of the ice skating rink Lexa had insisted upon them visiting.

"Oh come on, if you'd just take my hands and let me guide you then you'd have it down in no time" Lexa skates around in perfect circles right in front of Clarke. Her footwork is amazing and she glides across the ice like it's effortless. Clarke can't help but roll her eyes and huff at yet another thing Lexa is perfect at.

Lexa skates up next to her and smiles wide, a goofy grin appears on her face as she grabs Clarke's hips and tries to guide her out further on the rink.

"Lexa..stop this is not smart, let me go" Clarke tries to swat at her girlfriends hands but it's pointless. She's already stomping across the ice, not a single graceful element to her movements. She grips Lexa's arms, still lifting her feet off the ice instead of letting them slide against it.

"Clarke, your trying to walk and that's not working. You have to move your feet like this" Lexa says as she slides her skates back and forth on the ice.

"I'm trying Lexa! I told you I couldn't do this shit" Clarke curses under her breath just as she feels her legs go into the splits and then she's on her ass, Lexa cracks up laughing as she reaches down to help Clarke up.

Clarke gets an idea and tries to keep the devious grin off her face. The second Lexa grips her forearm and tries to haul her up, Clarke yanks down and sends Lexa crashing on top of her.

Bad idea.

Lexa's weight pushes her against the ice and it only takes a few seconds for Clarke to realize Lexa's leg is shoved between her thighs. It sends a rush of heat through her core, contrasting against the cold of the rink against her back.

"Fuck, Lexa move your leg" Clarke murmurs. The other few skaters are gliding around them but the rink is mostly empty.

Lexa looks down and smirks, she stars to lift herself up but she pushes her leg down hard against Clarke's center before she actually does.

Clarke bucks her hips, it's an involuntary reaction and she instantly blushes, praying no one is really watching them.

Once Lexa is on her feet she bends down and pulls Clarke up by her hands. She wraps her arms around the blonde and pulls her close, her lips resting against the blondes ear.

"When we get home, you're mine" the way Lexa whispers it is filthy and it leaves Clarke wetter than she was five minutes ago.

Clarke pulls away and levels Lexa with a harsh glare, clearly not amused.

Lexa just chuckles and grabs Clarke's hand "come on babe, lets teach you how to ice skate".

*************

"Go downstairs and take everything off except your panties, then lay on the bed and keep your legs spread. Don't touch yourself" Lexa says as they enter her house and Clarke's mouth drops, eyes wide and staring at her.

"Moms not here so don't worry" Lexa pecks her on the cheek and disappears into the kitchen.

Clarke nearly falls running down the stairs, she throws her shirt off and hurries into Lexa's bedroom. Her jeans and bra follow, she lays flat on Lexa's bed and pulls the ponytail holder out of her hair so it falls over her shoulders.

Her hands itch down to her panties and she groans when she feels the wet spot present there. She rubs for a few minutes before she remembers Lexa had said not to touch herself, for whatever reason she finds herself wanting to obey her.

She spreads her legs wide, she's sure she looks rather lewd but it's what Lexa asked for.

It takes another ten minutes for Lexa to show up, its dark and Clarke can't make out what she has in her hands.

"Close your eyes baby" Lexa says, she's holding something behind her back and Clarke feels the excitement course through her entire body.

"If anything gets to be too much Clarke just say stop, okay?" Lexa steps forward with a silk tie in her hands, she wraps it around Clarke's eyes and ties it behind her head.

"I'm going to tie your ankles apart, but your hands will be free. Just grip the headboard or the sheets if you need too" Lexa makes quick work of the ankle ties right after she slips Clarke's blue lacy panties down her legs, she notices the rather large patch of Clarke's arousal and smirks.

Now Clarke is spread apart on the bed, partly restricted and spread for her. She can't see anything through the blindfold, knowing she's completely at Lexa's mercy turns her on even more.

"Mmmm I should let you see yourself, you look so beautiful all spread out for me" Lexa runs her hands up and down Clarke's thighs, she sits between her legs and sits both of the bowls she had brought down with her to the side.

"Have you ever done any kind of temperature play before Clarke?"

Clarke knows where this is going. She's not one who's ever shied away from experimenting with sex but she's also never done anything this kinky. It both excites her and makes her nervous. She'd do pretty much anything that Lexa wanted. Within reason.

"I saw how you reacted on the ice, when your back was against it and my thigh was between your legs, it turned you on. I think you'll enjoy this. If you don't, just say so and I'll stop." Lexa picks up an ice cube and runs it along Clarke's thigh, goosebumps form along the pale skin and Lexa feels her own panties get damp.

She draws the ice up to the top of Clarke's sex and slowly runs it down along her slit. The ice leaves a trail of water mixed with Clarke's juices and Lexa just can't help herself. She leans down and licks right into Clarke's cunt.

"Fuck!" Clarke isn't expecting the touch and shivers rack her body.

Lexa leans back and runs the ice cube between the girls folds, Clarke's moans and groans are getting louder and Lexa takes that as a positive sign.

Slowly she pushes the ice cube against Clarke's entrance and holds it still, melting in her fingers. She starts to push it in and Clarke bucks, tries to close her legs but fails when the binds hold her in place.

The ice cube slides inside and the cold hits Clarke hard.

"Lexa, oh my god, it's so cold" Clarke's fidgeting, she can't help it. It's such an intense feeling, she's not sure if it's pleasant or too much.

"Your always so warm and wet for me" Lexa rubs the outside of Clarke's cunt and waits another minute before slipping a finger inside to feel for the ice.

She can feel it's much smaller but still inside, her finger pushes against it just a little and Lexa hears Clarke whimper. Lexa pulls out and sits back, watching Clarke squirm.

"Lexa..it's too cold take it out" Clarke begs, clutching at the sheets as she waits for Lexa to remove it.

Lexa leans back over her and slips two fingers inside, she doesn't feel anything and realizes it's already melted.

"It's already gone, Clarke" Lexa leans over and pulls the metal dildo from the bowl filled with hot water.

Clarke still feels the cold like she's full of ice even after hearing Lexa's words. Then she feels something totally unexpected.

Lexa pulls her fingers out of her and then Clarke feels a warm tingling sensation against her entrance, suddenly she's being filled and her body is heating up around the shaft inside of her.

"It's a metal dildo, works great for this kind of thing" Lexa starts slow, pushing the toy in and out of Clarke. She's so wet that Lexa barely feels any resistance. She leans down, licks and sucks at the girls clit that's swollen and begging for attention. Lexa's not teasing, her goal is to make Clarke come as hard as she can.

"Lexa, l'm gonna come.. fuck I'm gonna come so hard" Clarke fists the sheets and moves her hips up with every thrust.

"Come for me Clarke" Lexa clicks the K in her name and that's all she needs to be pushed over the edge. She throws her head back and stays still for a few seconds, moans coming out loud and unrestricted.

Lexa slips the toy out of her and releases the binds on her ankles. She climbs up Clarke's body, kissing along her collarbones, up her neck and finally reaches her lips. Lexa pushes the blindfold up and off of Clarke's face so she can look into her eyes and make sure she's okay.

Clarke's panting, struggling to come down from the most intense orgasm she's ever had. The feel of Lexa's lips against her own makes her smile and she reaches out to pull the girl closer.

"That was amazing. I've never come like that in my life" Clarke says, she's wondering where Lexa learned all of that but she thinks twice about asking. She doesn't want to know about Lexa's past lovers, not in this moment.

Lexa settles next to Clarke, nuzzling her face into her neck. It's only then she realizes she's still fully dressed and sits up to yank her shirt off.

"Take off the pants too" Clarke speaks from her spot on the bed. She hasn't moved since Lexa fucked her and doesn't know if she even can.

Lexa peels her jeans off, sliding her underwear down with them, leaving her in just her sports bra. Clarke reaches up and grabs the elastic of Lexa's bra then lets it go.

"Ouch! Clarke what the fuck" Lexa looks down and Clarke laughs at the bewilderment on her girls face.

"Straddle my face, I wanna make you come with my mouth but I'm too exhausted to move" Lexa's cheeks go red and the blush that covers her skin is obvious.  
  
"Oh you're blushing after what you just did to me?" Clarke giggles, Lexa's lips crash against hers a second later and the laughter erupts between the two of them.

"I'm gonna ride your face" Lexa says smirking and shuffling up to straddle Clarke's head.

"Bring it on baby"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but here's the new update. Thank you to everyone who comments and kudos, it's really appreciated.

Lexa wakes feeling hot, way too hot. Gradually she opens her eyes and locates the source of the heat that had been suffocating her. Clarke was laid almost completely on top of her, her hot breath cascading down onto Lexa’s neck as she slept. She couldn’t even begin to deny how beautiful the girl looked even this early in the morning, hair tussled and makeup gone. The thoughts slip from her mind as she pulls away from her sleeping girlfriend, trying to gently push her off but it ends with Clarke flopping into the pillows and a quiet “oomph” being muttered from her lips. Once free, Lexa makes a quick stop in the bathroom and heads upstairs looking to get something to drink and cool off before returning to the unnaturally hot girl in her bed.

She stands staring into the fridge, her thoughts wonder as she remembers tomorrow is the day she had scheduled to go see Costia. She’d never planned on visiting her, never even given a second thought to it. Costia had betrayed her and Lexa couldn’t let that go. How was she supposed to forgive the person that took her father’s life? She knew it was an accident, she knew Costia hadn’t intentionally wrecked the car that day but she had sworn she wasn’t drinking anymore and Lexa couldn’t help but feel stupid for believing her. She could have just not driven them, she should have made up an excuse and kept her secret until it eventually came out in some other tumultuous way. She didn’t though. She chose to drive that car drunk and stole Lexa’s father from her.

Things had been changing though, her thoughts no longer so angry. No longer dwelling as much on the past, not when she was so concentrated on the present. She felt like she was starting to forget, no not forget, forgive. That’s what was so scary about going to see Costia. She has to tell her she’s moved on and has somehow forgiven her.

Lexa feel’s a familiar pair of arms wrap around her and a pair of lips press against her neck, leaving short fast kisses all over her skin.

“I was so cold without you in bed, I had to come find you” the words are coated in a husky sleep laced tone that Lexa loves. She really adores everything about Clarke, from her physical appearance to the way she puts extra care into the small things that she does on an everyday basis. She admires her positivity, her strange sense of humor, and the gentle way she cares for the people in her life.

Lexa loves Clarke.

She loves her, but she can’t tell her. Not yet.

“I’m sorry baby, I was coming to get a drink and just couldn’t make up my mind” Lexa gestures to the open fridge and grabs a bottle of water before shutting it again. She turns in Clarkes arms and rests her forehead against the blondes.

Clarke lets out a short, beautiful laugh and Lexa nearly melts at the sound. She feels the arms around her tighten and Clarkes lips find hers in a quick but passionate kiss. Lexa hums happily and lets her hands think for themselves, slowly they drop down to Clarkes ass and she gives a sharp squeeze with both palms.

“Lexa!” Clarke yelps at the unexpected grope and bursts out into laughter when Lexa frowns at her.

“I know you’re in your head, something is bothering you and you can talk to me” Clarke brings her hands up to Lexa’s face and strokes her thumbs gently over Lexa’s cheeks. Lexa tries to contain the tears that threaten to spill down her face but she fails and Clarke gets it right away.

“Oh, baby come on. Back to bed” Clarke kisses Lexa hard and drags her down the stairs by her hand, pulling her into bed and wrapping herself around her girl. They don’t speak and Clarke doesn’t try to make her talk about whatever is bothering her, she knows Lexa will tell her when she’s ready.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day comes way too soon and Lexa dreads it with every fiber of her being, dragging herself out of bed and away from Clarke she goes to shower and get ready for what’s probably going to be a rough day. It’s nearing ten when she’s finally ready to go, she goes to say goodbye to Clarke hoping the girl won’t ask too many questions. She wants to tell her later today about everything. Clarke had shared her own sordid past with Lexa and the fact that she hadn’t shared back made Lexa feel guilty.

When Lexa enters her bedroom and sees the still sleeping naked figure snuggled in her soft sheets snoozing away she nearly strips down and gets back in bed but she knows she can’t. She needs to face her fears. Leaning down she places a kiss to Clarkes head and pushes a few pieces of hair away from her face just as blue eyes flutter open and look at her, clearly confused.

“mmm, why are you up and dressed, It’s Saturday” Clarke’s words are mumbled and Lexa laughs a little at the way she buries her face into the pillow, shying away from the sun streaming in though the curtains.

“I have something I have to take care of, I’ll be back before five and we can do whatever you want for the rest of the day” Lexa stays by the bed side, waiting for Clarke to say something when she’s suddenly being pulled down onto the bed. “Clarke...really I have- “Lexa swallows her words when she feels Clarke straddle her and pull her hand down between her legs.

Clarke pushes Lexa’s fingers against her sex and grins when she sees Lexa’s eyes squeeze shut and a strangled noise leave her throat. Lexa’s fingers circle around, feeling how wet Clarke is, she figures the girl must have been having some spectacular dreams because she’s dripping. She slips a finger inside and curls it just so, stroking that spot that Clarke seems to like best.

“Mmmmm, Lexa use another” Clarke pleads but Lexa knows she can’t continue this and she knows Clarke is going to be furious with what she’s about to do.

Lexa slips her finger out and grabs Clarke by the waist, she stands and lays her to the side in one fluid motion. She’s up and standing in the doorway when Clarke looks at her with the nastiest scowl she’s ever seen the blonde make. Lexa being the tease she is, lifts her finger still coated with Clarke’s arousal to her lips and makes a blatant show of sucking it off.

“I’m going to fuck myself right now and I hope you know you’re not getting any when you get home” Clarke says as she spreads her legs and makes a show out of circling her clit with her finger. She can play Lexa’s game and she can win.

“Oh fuck” Lexa says, she turns and heads up the stairs, she can’t watch anymore or she’ll never leave. The last thing she hears before she exits the door is Clarke loud overly obnoxious moan.

“Such a drama queen” Lexa mutters to herself, rolling her eyes and smiling.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What Lexa had expected she wasn’t sure but this certainly wasn’t it. The prison is small, a minimal security facility for nonviolent offenders, she’s glad the prosecutor had gone easy on Costia, she didn’t deserve to be placed in a harsh prison with hard criminals and Lexa knew that. The guard had searched her before she was lead to an open visiting area, small tables with chairs scattered all around and people taking up half of them. She scans the faces, looking for the one that she hasn’t seen in years. A flash of curly black hair catches her attention, taking a deep breath Lexa makes her way over and sits across from her ex-girlfriend.

“Lexa…hi” Costia’s voice is small and weak and it makes Lexa’s heart clench.

“Hey cos” fighting to keep her voice even and not seem affected, Lexa avoids eye contact and waits.

“I almost didn’t believe it when they said you requested a visit but here you are”

“Yeah, here I am”

“Look, Lexa you know how sorry I am, I don’t really understand why you’re here, is this the part where you tell me how much you hate me” Costia questions, a nearly frightened look on her face.

“No, that’s not why I…Costia I don’t hate you” Lexa looks up, staring into those big brown eyes that used to make her stomach swoop and her heart beat faster. She realizes something in that moment, it’s not there anymore and she knows why.

The reason why is laying in her bed, doing ridiculously bad things to herself and Lexa smiles to herself at the thought.

“How could you not?”

“I need closure.”

“Oh.”

Lexa takes a deep breath and tries to prepare herself for what she needs to say next. She doesn't want to draw this out, she wants to get out of here and back to Clarke as soon as she can, so she just spits it out.

“I know you didn’t mean to kill him. I know you had an addiction and I’m sorry I didn’t notice you needed help again.”

Costia goes to say something, probably along the lines of ‘this is my fault, not yours’ but Lexa holds her hand up, silently pleading for Costia to listen to her.

“I’m in love and I just know she’s the one. I don’t want to be sad anymore is what I’m trying to say, I want to move on with her and stop holding back”

Costia looks shocked, she clearly hadn’t been expecting that.

“I-I’m happy for you Lex” Costia’s features soften and she smiles.

“Are you?”

“I am” Costia nods and her eyes water a little.

“I just want you to know that I forgive you and once you’re out of here, I hope you find happiness the way I have.”

Costia doesn’t say anything for a moment, just looking at Lexa she realizes she has something now that they never could have been. Sure, they’d been in love, that first young love that is fast and reckless and teaches you how to really care for another person. This Lexa sitting in front of her now looked completely different, there was an air to her that you could almost feel. She was older and more carefree, she was happy again.

“Your father was an amazing man Lexa, he did more for me than my own ever did even before we started dating and I’ll live with what I did for the rest of my life. Thank you for coming here.”

Lexa relaxes into her chair and reaches across the table for Costia’s hand, the dark haired girl takes it and Lexa squeezes once before she lets go, stands and walks away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lexa couldn’t wait to get home, she hoped Clarke was still there waiting on her to return. She knew she has a lot of explaining to do, no matter how much she would rather avoid the conversation and just ravish her girlfriend on sight. She pulls her car into her spot in the driveway and hurries into the house making her way downstairs she’s immediately greeted to the site of her girlfriend hanging upside down on the couch, half of a blunt hanging from her lips, dressed in nothing but skimpy panties and one of Lexa’s tank tops that don’t quite fit her chest area right. She notices she’s got the PlayStation controller in her hands and the headset firmly on her head, call of duty, zombies to be specific, is playing on the screen and she’s yelling at someone, calling him all kinds of obscene names as her fingers move a million miles an hour on the controller.

Lexa just shakes her head and plops down on the couch next to her, she plucks the blunt from Clarke’s mouth and inhales, choking and laughing when Clarke throws the headset off, forgets about the game and scrambles into Lexa’s lap. Lexa leans over and lays the blunt into the ashtray before turning her attention back to Clarke. She scatters kisses all over Lexa’s face and neck and Lexa wraps her arms tightly around her waist in response.

“did you miss me?” Lexa pulls back and looks right into Clarke’s eyes.

“You’re really asking me that, can’t you tell” Clarke says, pointing to the television and her clothes.

Lexa chuckles and buries her face in Clarke’s chest, one of her most favorite places to be.

“You keep stretching out all my tanks with these” Lexa says as she pulls down on the front of the top and runs her tongue along the tops of Clarke’s breasts.

Clarke scoffs and pulls back, “you love seeing me in your clothes, stop complaining.”

“You’re right, I love seeing you in anything.” Lexa can’t help the emotions she’s feeling in that moment. How in just a few months this girl has managed to pull her out of a dark place that she wasn’t sure she ever wanted to leave.

Clarke starts to pull the tank off herself but Lexa quickly intervenes, stopping her movements and pulling the shirt back down.

“I need to tell you some things.” It comes out shy and soft, Lexa hopes she can get through everything that she needs to.

Clarke recognizes the tone in Lexa’s voice and knows this is serious, she pushes herself off her girlfriend and sits next to her, grabs her hand and laces their fingers together.

“I’m here, tell me anything” Clarke squeezes the brunette’s hand in hers and leans her head on Lexa’s shoulder, ready to listen.

 

“I went to visit my ex, Costia today….”

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Hope you all enjoy. Also sorry for the short length of this chapter, I just haven't had the time to write. feedback is always appreciated. <3

“Are you upset?” Lexa asks, staring at Clarke and waiting for her to digest everything she just told her.

“Oh, god no Lexa” Clarke leans forward and wraps her arms snugly around her girlfriend’s waist, she feels her heartbreaking for Lexa and what she’s been through.

Lexa lets out a harsh breath and leans her head into Clarke’s shoulder, tears form in her eyes and no matter how hard she tries to hold back the lump in her throat it fails and a unintelligible noise escapes her mouth as she starts to sob. She doesn’t know what’s happening, she hasn’t cried in months let alone in front of someone, Lexa expects to feel some type of dreadful embarrassed feeling but she doesn’t. She feels safe and she knows it’s because of Clarke.

“I miss him” Lexa whispers, her voice cracks and the tears don’t stop.

“I know baby, I know” Clarke holds Lexa as tight as she can and lets her cry until she pulls back and shuffles around on the bed, pulling Clarke under the covers with her.

“Stay with me tonight, please” Lexa mumbles and Clarke lets out a sad little laugh, like Lexa really thought she wasn’t already going to stay.

“I’m not going anywhere” She laces their fingers together in one hand and strokes through Lexa’s long brown hair, planting small chaste kisses against the side of her head until she hears Lexa’s breathing change its pace and she’s sure she’s asleep. She moves them down to lay flat against the sheets and she falls asleep listening to Lexa’s soft breathing, their fingers still interlaced.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Clarke slips out from under Lexa’s arm, its early and she’s still tired but she wants to make Lexa breakfast, knowing she’ll be up in an hour or two she wants to hurry and bring it to her in bed. She climbs the cold wood floor stairs in Lexa’s fuzzy socks, careful not to fall, she walks into the dark kitchen, and starts pulling out everything she’ll need to cook.

Never having been an efficient cook she settles for pancakes and bacon. She busies herself with her task, turning her Pandora on and swaying lightly to the music. She’s not wearing much, just one of Lexa’s tight v necks that really doesn’t fit her, but Lexa loses it every time she sees Clarke wearing one. She’d also managed to slip her sleep shorts on, something Lexa always grumbled about when she would crawl back into bed and feel fingers sneaking up her thighs. She would always ask why Clarke would put a barrier between her and her favorite place and no matter how corny it sounded it still turned her on, Lexa just did that to her.

“Is my troublemaker daughter still asleep?” Clarke nearly drops the bowl of pancake mix when she hears the voice behind her.

Twirling around Clarke turns off her music and places the bowl on the counter, turning to face Lexa’s mother.

“I’m so sorry Ms. Woods, I honestly didn’t know you were home and I just wanted to make breakfast for her, she had a rough day yesterday” Clarke looks down at the floor, she really hadn’t had many interactions with Lexa’s mother and couldn’t help the spike in her nerves.

“Clarke, honey. Your welcome to anything in this house. No need to apologize.” Alice rounds the kitchen island and comes to Clarke’s side, unwrapping the bacon and placing it in the pan.

“How about I help you cook this so you can get it to her before she wakes up, the girl may be lazy but she loves those morning runs of hers” Alice smiles at Clarke and she sure her heart is melting. Lexa’s mom is a sweetheart and now that she knows the story of Lexa’s dad and what happened she can’t help but feel pain for the woman next to her.

“Thanks, Ms. Woods” Clarke says, smiling and spilling batter onto the hot skillet.

“Please, call me Alice. What happened yesterday?” Alice asks, curious as to what could have Lexa upset.

“She, went and saw Costia” Clarke says, unsure if she should tell Lexa’s mother or not.

“Oh”

“I know it isn’t my place, I didn’t push Lexa to tell me anything” Clarke feels her stomach drop, hoping Alice doesn’t take her words the wrong way.

“Clarke, I’m glad Lexa told you about her past. When he died and Costia went away Lexa changed, dropped out of school, stayed in the basement playing those games and smoking weed all the time.” Clarke’s eyes widen at that, surprised Lexa’s mom knew about the light drug use.

“Don’t look at me like that, I’m no close minded bigot honey, I have no problem with marijuana use and I was ecstatic when Lexa came out. Where do you think Lexa gets her liberal views from” Alice smirks and finishes frying the bacon, arranging it on a plate.

“However, I knew she was depressed. Knew she needed help but I didn’t want to push. I thought she deserved to be sad if she wanted too, so I let her be. Then you came along” Alice says, turning to her and helping her plate the pancakes.

Clarke feels tears prick at her eyes, knowing Lexa had been hurting so terribly and had never showed it until last night.

“She’s wonderful, I love her” Clarke whispers, not being able to get it out louder over the lump in her throat.

Alice looks at Clarke and nods, a warm smile on her face as she reaches out and embraces Clarke.

“I trust you, please don’t hurt her” It’s a request that Clarke could never deny.

“I’m going to take this down to her, thank you for the help and the talk” Alice lets go of Clarke and helps load the food onto a tray, sending her on her way.

Clarke walks back into Lexa’s room, seeing her girlfriend stretched out and still asleep. Walking to the side of the bed, Clarke sits the tray on the end table and leans over onto the mattress, stroking her fingers over Lexa’s sleeping face.

She watches as Lexa’s eyes flutter open, clearly confused and searching at first. She sees the moment Lexa realizes where she is because her features soften and that small graceful grin of hers appears.

“What’s that yummy smell?” Lexa asks, the smell of food filtering into her nose.

“It’s either me or the food” Clarke winks, leaning down to peck Lexa on the lips.

She’s yanked down as she tries to pull back, Lexa’s clearly not satisfied with the small sign of affection.

“Lexa! stop, eat your food” Clarke giggles, Lexa holds her tight around the waist, refusing to let go.

“No, I want something other than food” Lexa sticks her tongue out and licks up the side of Clarke face causing the her to squeal, fighting the arms that keep holding her down.

“Gross, you know I love you but jeez that was-“ Clarke stops, realizing what she just let slip. This wasn’t how she wanted to tell Lexa about her feelings. It was exactly the opposite of good timing and it makes Clarke’s stomach sink.

Lexa sits back on her heels and runs her hand through her hair as she stares at Clarke.

“You love me?” She asks it like she can’t believe that it wasn’t just a slip up.

Clarke just nods her head, she doesn’t expect to hear it back, everyone is different and she’s perfectly fine with Lexa holding off until she’s ready.

“I-Clarke I want to tell you how I feel, I really do but not when I’m still running off last night’s emotions.” Lexa waits to see a look of hurt or disappointment flash across Clarke’s features but it never comes.

“Lexa, I didn’t say it because I wanted you to reciprocate, I said it because I feel it and even though I hadn’t planned on it being right this minute, it doesn’t change that I do” Clarke leans up and places her palm on Lexa’s face, smiling at her girlfriend.

Lexa nods and tilts her cheek further into Clarke’s hand, expressing her feelings has never been her forte but she wants to try to be better now, for Clarke.

“Your breakfast is getting cold” Clarke says, shuffling back against the headboard and handing Lexa the tray.

“Babe, this looks amazing. You made it all by yourself?” Lexa jokes, biting into a piece of bacon.

Clarke laughs, shaking her head at Lexa’s refusal to believe she was a good cook.

“I might have had some help” Clarke admits, wondering how Lexa will feel about her girlfriend and her mother’s short bonding session.

She stops chewing and raises an eyebrow at Clarke, questioning what that meant.

“Your mom’s home” Clarke shrugs and smiles a little when she sees Lexa’s face go pale.

“You cooked breakfast with my mom?” Lexa asks, a little bewildered.

“I like her, she’s really cool” Clarke doesn’t see the need in telling Lexa what they discussed, preferring to keep the moment to herself.

“She seems to really like you” Lexa keeps eating and grins at the thought of her mom and Clarke cooking together.

“She does, hurry up and finish eating I have plans for us later. Trust me when I say skip your morning run today” Clarke gets up, leaving Lexa to wonder while she takes a shower.

                                                                                                           ~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Where are we going Clarke?” Lexa watches as large tree’s sprawling along the road come into view, she’s clueless as to where they’re going.

“Patience Lexa, I told you not to ask” Clarke continues up the winding road, she knew Lexa was going to love the place she was taking her. Not being from Polis Clarke had to do a little research but when she heard about the trails and some of the scenery close by she knew it would be the perfect date for her and her girlfriend.

Lexa just hums and keeps her eyes trained out the window, she’s lived here her entire life and has never been up in the hills, its beautiful and she’s eager to arrive.

It’s only another twenty minutes before they’re traveling up a small gravel road and parking in an abandoned lot. Lexa is out of the door before Clarke can even gather her stuff and it makes her smile. Two seconds later her door is being swung open and Lexa is trying to pull her out of the car.

“Hold on, I have to take my seatbelt off Lex!” Clarke can’t control her laughter as Lexa frowns and sticks out her bottom lip.

Once Clarke is free and out of the car Lexa wraps her arms around her and squeezes.

“How did you know I love hiking?” Lexa pulls back, looking at the giant sign leading into the forest that reads ‘Polis hiking trails and conservation center’.

“I didn’t, but who loves running and doesn’t like to hike? I mean they go hand in hand. There’s a specific trail we’re taking” Clarke says, grabbing the backpacks out of the trunk and slinging one at Lexa. She’s thanking the gods that she convinced Lexa to put on sneakers today and not flats like she originally had tried to wear. 

They walk side by side down the wide trails until they come upon a set of six smaller paths, Clarke already having decided which one she wanted went ahead and started down the furthest one to the right.

It took about an hour before they came to a steep hill, Lexa turned and grabbed Clarke’s hand, guiding her down the slope as careful as possible. Lexa could see a small body of water and hear what sounded like a waterfall up ahead, she pulls Clarke along faster, excited to check out the landscape.

“Clarke! Oh my god look at that” Lexa was standing stock still, staring at the giant waterfall cascading over the side of the hill, converging into the deepest part of the creek.

Clarke looks up, staring at the sight in front of her. The water fall was rushing heavily and was rather murky, probably from all the rain they’d had in the past week. As angry as it looked it was hard not to find the beauty in the scene and Clarke’s hands itched to paint it.

“Did you know this was up here?” Lexa’s voice was in her ear now, arms wrap around her waist from behind as they rock gently back and forth.

“I might of did a little research” Clarke leaned into the small kisses Lexa was leaving on her neck and sighs at how content she feels.

“You’re perfect and I love you” Lexa says it because she’s never felt something more true in her entire life.

Clarke jerks around in Lexa’s arms and shakes her head.

“No, don’t say it just because I did this morning, you aren’t oblig-“ Clarke is cut off as Lexa presses their bodies together and takes Clarke’s face in her hands.

“I would never. I’m telling you I love you because I do, I just wanted to wait for the right time I guess I’m cliché like that” Lexa smiles when Clarke starts to tear up and presses their lips together hard.

“Wanna fuck by the waterfall?” Lexa offers, laughing when Clarke slaps her chest and shoves her away.

“You’re terrible” Clarke says, throwing her arms up in the air and heading for the waterfall.

“So is that a no?” Lexa calls out, trailing behind the girl she loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, the waterfall in this chapter is actually real. It's probably one of my favorite places to take dates and when it rains it's insane. lookie here if you want a visual ( https://www.flickr.com/photos/147005613@N04/31642002224/ )


End file.
